Ódio,Amizade ou Amor?
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Á primeira vista,eles não se davam bem,ninguém segurava eles quando eles começavam a brigar,porém,quando não estão brigando,podia-se dizer que eles eram como irmãos ou até namorados,afinal,o que eles realmente sentem um pelo outro?SAIXSAKU CONCLUÍDA!
1. Prólogo

Yoo minna

Yoo minna!Eu estou com uma fanfic nova SaixSaku baseado em fatos reais (cof cof que eu vivenciei xD sério,toda vez que eu leio fanfic SaixSaku eu lembro um pkin da minha vida u.u(morrendo de vergonha))

Aki está um resuminho:Sakura e Sai,á primeira vista,podiam julgar que não se davam bem,aliás,eles tinham choques de gênios constantes,ninguém segurava eles quando eles começavam a brigar,porém,quando não estão brigando,podiam-se dizer que eles eram como irmãos,aliás,os dois eram como namorados,na opinião de alguns,afinal,o que eles realmente sentem um por outro??Ódio,amizade ou amor??

Hehehe...Bem...Espero que gostem o/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Agora que estou (vou)**

**Tenho que me esconder**

**Tua mãe quer me matar e teu pai me prender**

**Eu tenho aquele estilo que te deixa preocupada, atoa,**

**Desleixada na bike invocada**

**Mas não venha me dizer o que é melhor pra mim**

**A vida vai mostrando sempre foi assim**

**Da escola fugi, na rua formei**

**Pronto pra te fazer com a malícia que eu herdei**

**O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz**

**E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais**

**Diz que eu vou te perverter e já mandou me deter**

**Ela sonha que você é uma ingênua criança**

**Mas eu te deixei esperta, atirada e mente aberta**

**Junta tua mesada e vem pagar minha fiança**

**Porque eu não sou o modelinho que você sonhou**

**Nem sei dirigir, eu nunca fui doutor**

**Diploma nem vi, status nem tem**

**Na febre de vencer e provar quem é quem**

**E o teu erro foi ter proibido,**

**De mero plebeu pra ela**

**Eu me tornei um vício**

**Escondido é bem melhor,**

**Perigoso é divertido**

**Não vou desistir de ter você, não vou**

**Faço o que eu puder fazer, se quer se perder é só me achar**

**Eu tenho a fórmula pra te relaxar**

**Não vou, desistir de ter você, não vou**

**Faço o que eu puder fazer, agora vou descontrolar,**

**Vou perder a linha**

**E o paraíso proibido te aplicar**

**O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz**

**E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais**

**E só de te olhar já sou teu refém**

**Ela pensa em mim quando pensa em alguém**

**Porque eu sou quem te faz tão bem**

**Sou quem te faz tão bem**

**Sou quem te faz tão bem**

**Sou quem te faz tão bem**

**(Paraíso proibido-Strike)**

_**Ódio,Amizade ou Amor??**_

_**Prólogo**_

-AHHH!!SAI BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!-Diz uma garota manchada de tinta preta.

Essa aí gritando que nem louca sou eu,meu nome é Haruno Sakura,nessa época estava na quinta série,era baixinha,de cabelos rosados que são NATURAIS u.ú e olhos verdes esmeraldas,me lembro que nessa época ainda usava aquele maldito laço vermelho e que meu cabelo estavam até no meio das costas,que mais tarde foram cortadas...Bem,vou entrar nesse detalhe depois,agora vou explicar o que aconteceu antes desse acontecimento...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era o reinício das aulas,e eu como sempre me dirigi para a escola de bicicleta,que mais tarde seriam trocadas por um skate,usava tênis all-star preto novinho,mais a minha blusa verde-limão também nova,mais o uniforme da escola que era composta de calça preta ou shorts preto com símbolo da escola mais a camiseta que era branca com a gola preta.

Entrei na sala,reconheci quase todos os rostos,porém,não conhecia algumas pessoas,me dirigi á última carteira como sempre,coloquei a minha mochila vermelha e preta em cima da carteira.

Me sentei,observei á todos,logo vi meus amigos,Sasuke-kun,Hinata e Naruto,bem,até esse ano,amava Sasuke-kun de paixão,aliás,não existia nenhuma menina que nunca gostou dele,até a Hinata gostou dele(bem,isso só mais tarde),sorri para eles,e Naruto acenou para mim.

-SAKURA-CHAN!!

Er...E gritando como sempre,Hinata dando uma risadinha tímida e Sasuke-kun sussurrando um baka,já que esse berreiro havia chamado a atenção de todos,ora para o Naruto ora para mim,juro que morri de vergonha nessa hora,com tantos olhares curiosos e desconhecidos sobre mim.

Logo o sensei entrou,que eu não conhecia,tinha o cabelo marrom e olhos verdes,era alto,porém,não consigo me lembrar como era o nome dele...

-Classe!Boa-tarde!-É...Eu estudava á tarde também...-Eu sou o seu novo professor,que lhes dará todas as aulas de todas as matérias,menos educação artística e educação física,e sou...-Ele pegou um giz branco e rabiscou na lousa-Nakata Yuuichi!Agora quero que falem seus nomes,e o que gostam de fazer.

Todos desataram a falar,bem,eu não vou colocar aqui os nomes deles,porque não influenciarão nada na minha história.

-Sou Ogasawara Sai.-Isso mesmo!O nome do miguelado,idiota,sem vergonha e safado é Sai,não sai do verbo sair,mas é Sai de rinoceronte...-Não é Sai do verbo sair,mas é Sai de rinoceronte!

Todos começaram a rir.Eu analisei bem o garoto,olhos cor de ônix,cabelos negros arrumados,uma leve franja caindo sobre os olhos,porém,nada exagerado,sorrisinho de lado e falso,não usava uniforme naquele dia,aliás,eu e Hinata éramos as únicas que vinham de uniforme no primeiro dia de aula,era muito branco como o papel,e algumas garotas começaram a compará-lo com o Sasuke-kun.

-_Aquele tal de Ogasawara Sai não é nada comparado com Sasuke-kun,eram mil vezes mais bonito,e menos branco que ele..._-Isso foi o que eu pensei quando escutei aqueles comentários

-O que eu mais gosto de fazer??Bem...Desenhar e colocar apelidos nos meus amigos...Aliás estava escrito isso num livro que eu li que devemos colocar apelidos nos nossos amigos.

Eu fiquei com vontade de rir dele,por que aonde já se viu??Que livro que ele leu para estar escrito aquilo??Logo chegou a minha vez.

-Meu nome é Haruno Sakura,e o que eu mais gosto de fazer é...Eu acho que andar de bike,as minhas aulas de kendô e karatê...

-Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto,e o que eu mais gosto de fazer é de aprontar e ver o tiozinho da barraquinha de rámen fazer um rámen para mim por conta da casa...Resumindo eu gosto de ramen e confusão.

Foi uma apresentação típica de Naruto,ele era o mais alegre,barulhento e encrenqueiro da sala...aliás,se você ver um garoto loiro,barulhento,idiota com as roupas laranja-ai-meu-olho e preto,tenha certeza que é o Naruto,ainda mais se ele tiver numa barraquinha de rámen.Eu conheço ele desde que me conheço por gente,tinha uma época que ele gostava de mim,aliás,ele gostava de mim até os 13 anos,depois que completou 14 arranjou uma namorada...uma tal de...Kaori,que eu não conheci até hoje e que o namoro durou bastante até...eles terminaram recentemente,aos 17.

-Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke,e o que mais gosto de fazer...Não sei...Acho que zuar com a cara do Naruto e ser malvado com os outros.

Esse seria o discurso típico do Sasuke até a sexta série,e ele sabia ser "malvado" com os outros...Até que esse jeitinho era engraçado...Bem...Vocês verão mais para frente.Ele tinha os olhos cor de ônix,cabelos negros,rebelados com longa franja caindo até o queixo,ele tinha um ar frio e indiferente.

-S-s-sou H-h-hyuuga H-h-inata...E o que mais g-g-gosto d-de f-fa-fazer é...to-tocar pi-piano...

Bem...Hinata sofria de gagueira até a sétima série,aliás,ela corava por qualquer coisa,ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana,sempre de rosto corado,olhos cor de pérola sem a pupila,o que tornava ela diferente dos outros á primeira vista,na primeira série,chamei ela de cega,e ela começou a gaguejar,corar e chorar ao mesmo tempo,sempre está de blusão mesmo no calor de 40 graus.

Acabou as apresentações,logo as aulas começaram,e a aula correu completamente normal,até que era a hora da saída,simplesmente arrumei rapidamente as minhas coisas e ia em direção da porta,e alguns alunos,inclusive o Sai estavam arrumando pote de tinta,já que a última aula era de educação artística.

Foi aí que aconteceu,o idiota do Sai me chamou,e por educação fui até ele.

-O que foi??-Eu perguntei impaciente,eu queria ir embora logo,eu até podia esticar a minha bicicleta chamando por mim.

Ele não falou nada,só deu um sorrisinho de lado falso,não percebi que ele estava com um pote de tinta e simplesmente derramou em mim.

-AHHH!!SAI BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!-Eu fiquei P da vida naquela hora,todos olharam para mim,e alguns se encolhiam na parede,morrendo de medo de mim,peguei uma lata de tinta rosa,da mão de uma menina perto de mim,e joguei nele.

-Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo sua Feiosa.-ele diz com aquele sorriso irritante.

-Ah eu digo o mesmo!Aliás,reza para essa tinha sair,já que essa blusa é novinha!

-Ah...Isso eu não garanto nada...Aliás...Essa tinta é permanente!

-O quê??-Senti o meu sangue começar a ferver.

-Olha agora eu quero o dinheiro da aposta Nicolas-kun.

Senti o meu sangue ferver mais ainda...Tudo AQUILO por causa de uma APOSTA??

Segurei ele pela gola,e o olhei de um jeito mais assassino o possível,todos se afastavam lentamente,e o que mais me irritou que ele continuou sorrindo,o que eu mais odiava nele era o sorrisinho cínico dele.

-Para uma garotinha é bem forte também.

Eu senti a minha veia pulsar em minha testa.

-Ogasawara Sai e Haruno Sakura,já para diretoria!-Eu olhei para trás,e vi que era Kabuto,o inspetor da escola.-Antes de mais nada,limpem suas caras com isso por favor...

Ignorei o inspetor ,passei a mão na minha cara,depois encarei aquele idiota filha da mãe com muito ódio,já que chegaria tarde demais em casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Srta Haruno...Mas que surpresa ver a senhorita por aqui!O que faz aqui toda suja de tinta no primeiro dia de aula??-Bem...Esse é o diretor da escola,o Orochimaru ou Orochigay segundo Naruto e Sasuke-kun.

-Bem...Eu só joguei tinta nessa feiosa ali.

Senti que a minha veia ia estourar de tanto pulsar.

-O QUEE??SÓ JOGOU TINTA EM MIM??POR QUE NÃO CONTA PARA ELE QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO SÓ POR CAUSA DA MALDITA APOSTA??

Eu já estava muito alterada naquele dia,sinceramente,nunca fiquei tão brava e com ódio como aquele dia.

-Ah...Bem...Srta Haruno acalme-se...Bem...Para vocês uma semana de detenção,terão de vir aqui para escola de manhã.

-E se eu não quiser??-Sai perguntara com uma expressão vazia.

-Bem...Terão que limpar e lavar os banheiros,aliás,a escola inteira.

A gente franziu o cenho,pois,aquela escola era GIGANTESCA.

-Está bem...Se um de nós não vier??

-Ah do mesmo jeito,os dois terão de limpar a escola.

Suspirei,e olhei para o Sai com uma cara de eu-vou-te-matar-seu-desgraçado.

Saímos da diretoria,ele foi pegar as coisas dele,e eu fui pegar a minha bicicleta.

Estava saindo da escola quando escutei aquele idiota gritar.

-FEIOSA!!Espera aí!

Revirei os olhos,mas resolvi esperar.

-Bem...Você quer carona até a sua casa??

-Hn...Não!

-Eu sei que sua casa é longe e só chegará lá...Por volta de 7 e meia.

Olhei para meu relógio,e já eram 6 e meia,suspirei.

-Tá bom...Aceito a carona...

-Bem,vamos então.-Sai disse por fim sorrindo.-Ah e eu levo a sua bicicleta...

Franzi o cenho.Estranhei a repentina mudança de tratamento...

-Esse ano será um ano looongo...-disse sussurrando e seguindo Sai para uma caminhonete de cabine dupla,aonde ele colocou minha bicicleta na traseira do carro,abriu a porta do carro.

-Entre Feiosa.

Ignorei o comentário dele e entrei no carro.

-Eu moro...

-Eu sei aonde você mora,afinal,você é a minha vizinha.

Arregalei os olhos,não acreditei no que ele falava...

Mais tarde eu percebi que estava certa quando disse que esse ano seria muito longo...

**Onde você foi?**

**Eu sinto muito sua falta,**

**Parece que é pra sempre, que você foi...**

**Onde você foi?**

**Eu sinto muito sua falta,**

**Parece que é pra sempre, que você foi...**

**Onde você foi?**

**Eu sinto sua falta**

**Parece que é pra sempre, que você foi...**

**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**

**Eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco fóda**

**Que eu fico aqui esperando as vezes debatendo, não**

**mais debatendo**

**Cansado(a) de sentar e detestando e fazendo essas**

**desculpas**

**Por enquanto você não está por perto**

**Parece que algo foi verdadeiro todo o tempo**

**Você realmente não sabe o que tem até perdê-lo**

**Eu aposto que tive algo com você e com sua carreira**

**Quando você voltar eu não estarei mais aqui e você**

**poderá cantar isso**

**Onde você foi?**

**Eu sinto muito sua falta,**

**Parece que é pra sempre, que você foi...**

**Onde você foi?**

**Eu sinto sua falta**

**Parece que é pra sempre, que você foi...**

**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**

**(Where'd you go-Fort Minor)**

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe...O motivo da escolha das duas músicas??

Bem...Paraíso Proibido é porque eu lembro dele quando escuto ele e eu acho tão legal/engraçada a letra...

Where'd you go é por que...Eu realmente sinto a falda do indivíduo hehe xD mas eu superei isso,é por isso que tive coragem de postar isso e bem...Saiu uma saixsaku,hehe xD

E foi bem assim que a gente se conheceu...huahau imagina...jahaua hoje estou rindo da situação,mas na época ficava P da vida ao lembrar da situação...Bem...Dá até saudade daquela época hehe...

Bem...Espero que gostem

Bjsss...

Xaaauu...


	2. Capítulo 1:Amizade

Yoo minna

Yoo minna!Eu estou com mais um capítulo dessa fanfic!! É a fanfic que estou mais gostando de escrever,e a mais fácil xD

Bem...Não estranhem se a Sakura desse capítulo(só em algumas partes) esteja no colegial,já que essa história são baseadas memórias da Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 1:**

**Amigos**

Bem,não estranhem se eu estiver andando com companhias diferente que a página anterior,mas agora estou andando com meus amigos,na escola aonde eu estudo atualmente,estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio,com minha amiga de infância Ino,ainda rimos das brigas causadas por causa de um mesmo motivo com direito a sobrenome e nome:Uchiha Sasuke.

Nós éramos "apaixonadas" pelo Sasuke-kun,porém,hoje reconhecemos que isso foi apenas uma paixonite de criança,aliás,Ino agora tem um namorado,se chama Nara Shikamaru,apesar de xingá-lo de preguiçoso e Shika(apelido dado pela Ino) revidando falando apenas um "probelmática",dava para ver como eles eram felizes e apaixonados,e conseqüência,eu acabo por segurar uma enorme vela.

"_Isso que dá ser encalhada!"_ Essa vozinha irritante se "chama" inner Sakura,aliás,ela é a minha segunda personalidade _"E olha lá que você não está solteira por falta de opção ou por pretendentes."_

Eu suspirei,inner tinha razão.

"_Até que para uma testuda tem vários pretendentes,tinha aquele Rock Lee,que desistiu por estar namorando agora a Tenten e ele não estudar mais aqui,tem o tal de Sasori,que está no terceiro ano,...Não entendo por que você ainda está solteira!"_

"_Cala a boca Inner"_Eu suspirei."_Eu estou muito bem assim,obrigada."_

"_Ah...Eu sei muito bem por que não fica com nenhum do seus pretendentes_(que ela acabou por não citar todos u.u)_Você gosta do Sai,mas não admite para ninguém,até para você mesma!"_

"_Cala a boca,eu preciso estudar agora,não escutar sermões..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flash Back On**_

Era uma tarde quente de verão,eu estava com meu shorts jeans preta que chegava até o joelho e mais uma regatinha vermelha com desenho de pequenas flores,observava a aula de educação física,ao qual não pude participar,pelo fato de estar com a perna quebrada,tive uma enorme vontade de quebrar o responsável em dois,porém,se eu o fizesse,corria o risco de perder a carona e não poder fazer as provas bimestrais,ou perder as aulas.

Naquela época eu era obcecada por assiduidade,aliás,tinha fobia de faltar ás aulas,muito diziam que eu era louca,porém,eu sempre tinha a recompensa no final do ano,ganhava medalha de assiduidade,além de ganhar medalha por salto em altura e corrida.

Olhava com ódio o responsável pela minha perna quebrada,queria me livrar daquele gesso que me proporcionava muito calor.

-Aquele idiota me paga...-disse entre dentes.

_Era no final da semana passada,estávamos saindo da última aula,todos pareciam apressados demais,querendo ir embora logo._

_E alguns meninos idiotas estavam brincando de empurrar um aos outros,e com um desses empurrões,eu saí rolando a escada,caí de mal jeito,ralando o joelho esquerdo o braço e acabei por quebrar a perna direita,a dor era tanta que não consegui me levantar._

_Como eu não levantava logo,um aglomerado de alunos se formou,chamando a atenção de alguns professores que passavam por ali._

_-Não me diga que morreu bruxinha...fala comigo caramba!-Sai me chacoalhava desesperado,pensando que havia me matado.Os meus olhos estavam fechados devido a dor e a minha voz não saía._

_Logo o inspetor chegou,e ao ver a minha situação,levou-me ao pronto-socorro imediatamente,por minha sorte,a escola ficava bem perto do pronto socorro._

_Logo que eu engessei a minha perna e a enfermeira fez os curativos,Sai apareceu com uma expressão preocupada._

_-Você está bem??Eu pensei que eu acabei por matar você..._

_Só depois que completou a frase,percebeu que havia falado demais ao ver o meu olhar fuzilando-o._

_-Er...Isso..Aliás...Eu...Eu...Só tava brincando com algumas pessoas,mas quando fui empurrar o Nicolas,ele desviou e acabei por empurrar você..._

_Eu não tinha nada a declarar de tão indignada estava,a minha vontade era bater,socar e chutar ele até a morte,porém,eu estava impossibilitada de realizar a minha ambição._

_-Sakura por favor...Nem que seja para me xingar fala comigo!_

_Eu fiquei calada,apenas ignorava ele._

_-Você está brava comigo não é??_

_Eu só balancei a cabeça,afirmando._

_-Você quer carona até a sua casa??É o mínimo que eu posso fazer._

_Eu aceitei,aliás,eu não era nenhuma boba,é lógico que aceitaria a carona._

_-Você me perdoa Sakura??_

_Eu fiquei em silêncio_

_-Fala comigo caramba!-Sai começou a me chacoalhar,querendo que eu falasse com ele._

_-Tá...Eu falo com você,mas não me chacoalha,você está colocando a mão aonde está doendo muito!_

_Sai logo me soltou com o seu sorriso cínico de sempre,o sorriso da qual sempre me irrito profundamente._

_-Vamos,meu pai está esperando lá fora._

_Eu peguei a muleta,e Sai pegou a minha mochila._

_Permanecemos o caminho todo em silêncio,quando chegamos em casa,Sai me ajudou a descer,e me guiou até em casa,com a minha mochila nas suas costas._

_-Obrigada Sai..._

_Ele sorriu._

_-Você me perdoou??_

_-Apesar de você ter sido muito gentil comigo,não te perdoei completamente...Você quase me matou!_

_-Gomen ne Sakura._

_Sai se aproximou de mim,a gente tinha a mesma altura na época,e me deu um beijo no rosto,não consegui evitar e corei muito,coisa que eu percebi por causa do sorrisinho de Sai._

_-Até mais Maria Tomate._

_Bem,esse comentário também contribuiu para descobri que estava corada demais.E foi a partir desse dia que podíamos nos considerar amigos,e não mais colegas de classe._

Bem,em compensação Sai recebeu uma detenção de 3 dias,e ganhei um carona por um bom tempo por não poder pedalar a bicicleta,e tampouco andar,e Sai parou de me caçoar até eu tirar o gesso,o que foram a semana mais tranqüila que eu já tive em minha vida,ainda mais estudando com Sai.

Naruto também assistia a aula comigo,porém por motivos diferentes:Ele estava suspenso das aulas de educação física por escrever o seu nome com tinta laranja berrante no muro da escola.

Ele parecia estar aborrecido,afinal,era a aula predileta dele.Logo bateu o sinal,todos se dirigiram ao bebedouro,eu peguei a minha muleta e me dirigi calmamente á sala.Suspirei,era aula de história,não que eu odiasse a matéria,mas ainda era a aula do dia,e não estava com ânimo para assistir as aulas naquele dia,ainda mais naquele calor dos infernos,olhei para Hinata e me assustei pelo fato dela não ter ainda largado o blusão dela.

-Boa tarde alunos!

-Boa Tarde!

-Bem,hoje teremos aula sobre o Descobrimento do Brasil até a chegada da Família Real no Brasil.

Eu suspirei,odiava aquela matéria,eu preferia a história do Japão ou da China.

-Bem,aliás,vou querer um trabalho sobre isso,tudo á mão,e em dupla,e eu formarei as duplas.

Simplesmente o professor foi juntando a carteira em duas,até que eu caí com Sai,e como tinha sobrado um,Naruto também faria trabalho comigo.Olhei para o lugar de Sasuke-kun,ele faria trabalho com a Hinata.

Senti um pouco de inveja,porém,nada grave,apenas fiquei pensando os dois fazendo trabalho,suspirei,imaginando o resultado:um trabalho perfeito e ainda mais a nota seria no máximo 10 e no mínimo 9.Olhei para meu grupo.

Naruto era do tipo que não fazia o trabalho quando fosse individual,ele simplesmente esquece,já que tem uma memória que não podia ser considerada uma das melhores...

Sai,eu realmente não sabia de nada,era a primeira vez que eu fazia um trabalho com ele e mais um detalhe,era o primeiro trabalho do ano.

-Ah aproveitando que estou passando esse trabalho para vocês,vou passar uma outra.Só que dessa vez será em cinco pessoas,e eu escolherei os grupos.Quero que façam uma maquete dessa cidade.

Eu podia escutar os protestos de várias pessoas,principalmente de Naruto,que falava que era injusto,Sai se mantinha indiferente,com cara de tou nem aí.E eu,realmente eu tava me sentindo como se eu estivesse num inferno.

Os grupos saíram praticamente os mesmos,mas obviamente teriam mais 2 pessoas a mais...

Ah mas o que importa que no final além do trabalho de história,tínhamos o trabalho de geografia,que era de montar uma maquete da cidade ou da escola.

Realmente,tem alguém lá em cima que não gosta de mim,já que hoje,está sendo um péssimo dia para mim...O que mais podia acontecer??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi só pensar nisso que aconteceu mais alguma coisa no horário de saída.simplesmente algum indivíduo derrubou refrigerante na minha cabeça,e encharcou o gesso,e tive que ir trocar de gesso lá no hospital.A sorte que o refrigerante era de soda,então não mancharia as minhas roupas,porém o meu cabelo ficou todo melecado,sem comentar a roupa.

Por isso que eu disse,aquele dia não estava sendo uma das melhores,eu podia jurar que se bobeasse,o mundo ia desabar na minha cabeça.

Pelo menos eu ainda tinha carona,mas isso se dependesse do meu azar,corria o risco de perder ele.

Cheguei em casa toda detonada,tive vontade de ir dormir,porém,ainda tive que jantar e depois tive que ir tomar banho e só para depois pensar em ir dormir...

Quando vi a minha cama bem arrumada e aparentemente aconchegante,eu pulei nela ignorando o meu pé engessado(que depois senti uma dor danada),me enfiei no cobertor e tratei de dormir logo,antes que algum desgraça aconteça mais uma vez naquele dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batia o sinal da escola mais renomada de Konoha,a Konoha High School International,Sakura saía da sua sala com o fone de ouvido,escutando seu ipod,que tocava repetidamente as músicas do Blink 182.Logo Ino veio atormentá-la e roubou um de seus fones,porém logo tratou de devolvê-la.

-Nossa,você não tem músicas mais atuais??As músicas deles são velhas!

-Ah Ino vai encher o saco de outra pessoa,porque hoje não estou com paciência para discutir sobre gostos musicais com você.

-Nossa!Tá de TPM??-Diz Ino ironicamente.

Eu semicerrei os olhos,aquela frase idiota me fez lembrar do Sai...Francamente,nesses últimos dias só tenho pensado nele...

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...

_**Agradecimento á:**_

**Vicky-chan 11:**É concordo plenamente com você,apesar de que eu prefira escrever fanfics NaruxSaku,porém,SaixSaku não deixa de ter um certo...charme hehe xD Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Momento Propaganda:**

**My Love is na Angel:**

_É uma fanfic SasuxHina,que será atualizada logo,logo,escrita até o capítulo 7,é a fanfic que mais gosto dentre as que eu escrevi,tem cenas de ação,porém,sem deixar de ter um romance bem kawaii,afinal,SasuxHina é um casal bem kawaii na minha opnião._

Bem...Até logo!!

Bjsss...

Xaaauuu!!


	3. Capítulo 2:Filme de Terror

Yoo minna

Yoo minna!Eu estou com mais um capítulo dessa fanfic!Esse capítulo saiu mais rápido do que eu imaginei...Hehe...É que tou meio deprê...Então esse capítulo seria um desabafo da Sakura...

Espero que aproveitem o capítulo!

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,muito menos os direitos autorais,que pertencem á Masashi Kishimoto.Só que o Sai,me pertence! Ò.ó**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 2:**

**Filme de Terror**

Eu estava nervosa,aliás,nervosa não seria a palavra,estava desesperada,a gente não havia feito absolutamente NADA no trabalho de história,aliás,só havíamos feito o trabalho de geografia só por causa da pressa da Hinata-chan e do Sasuke-kun,então não precisava me preocupar em montar a maquete,e sem querer me gabar,ficou perfeita,e quem diria que o Sai sabia desenhar e muito bem,aliás,nunca havia percebido o talento de Sai,até aquele dia.

-E aí Feiosa,por que está tão desesperada??

Sai veio com aquele sorrisinho falso que eu odiava e se sentou ao meu lado no banquinho que tinha no gramado da escola de baixo da árvore de Sakura,e particularmente eu adorava aquele lugar,principalmente quando se quer ficar sozinha,afinal,quase ninguém passava por lá.Eu suspirei,não queria bater em ninguém hoje,estava com mais preocupações na minha cabeça além de ficar batendo no idiota do Sai.

-Bem...A gente ainda não fez o trabalho de história...

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com uma cara interrogativa,e pela primeira vez vi alguma expressão naquele rosto sem nenhuma emoção além daquele maldito sorriso falso,até estranhei no começo,porém tratei de ignorar e responder logo aquela pergunta.

-Gênio,você não se toca que esse trabalho é para ser feito á mão,com mínimo 10 páginas e que é para entregar amanhã??

Sai desfez aquela expressão no seu rosto,voltando completamente ao normal.

-Ahh...É isso...Mas a gente faz isso rapidinho,você vai ver.

-Caramba!Como assim "a gente faz isso rapidinho??" A gente tem que escrever mais de 10 páginas,mas a capa e o mais importante,a gente tem que apresentar esse trabalho!

-Ah...É só isso??

-Como assim só isso??

-Bem,digamos que adiantei as coisas,e sabia que ia acontecer isso...Então eu fiz a metade do trabalho...

Eu senti que o meu queixo havia caído,e vi Sai rindo com aquele maldito sorriso,porém antes de eu voltar ao normal e começar a falar algo,o sinal bate,indicando o término do recreio.

-Vamos logo feiosa,vamos perder a aula de redação.

Olhei para o Sai,que já estava distanciando de mim,fechei a cara por causa do apelido ridículo que ele colocou em mim.Logo me levantei e andei calmamente,e Sai olhava para trás provavelmente esperando por mim,logo alcancei ele,aliás,ultrapassei ele,virei em sua direção com um sorriso maroto,tomando uma grande distância em relação á mim e Sai.

-Vamos logo Gasparzinho de meia-tigela,vamos chegar na aula de redação atrasados!

Ele olhou para mim e piscou três vezes,porém,logo começamos a apostar corrida pelos corredores e pelas escadas,parecíamos duas crianças no jardim-de-infância,ao em vez de estarmos na quinta série,ríamos muito depois da nossa corrida,nos recompomos e entramos na sala,aonde estava uma zona pelo fato do professor ainda não ter entrado na sala,Naruto não estava naquele dia,pelo fato dele estar doente.

Sentamos nos nossos lugares,porém professor não entrava na sala,a gente começou a estranhar a demora,logo o diretor veio.

-Tivemos um problema aqui na escola,o professor Yuuichi teve um problema de saúde e não vai poder comparecer hoje,por isso as aulas serão suspensas apenas para vocês.

A gente ficou preocupado com o professor,porém,não deixamos de ficar felizes pela suspensão das aulas,o diretor saiu,e logo como se tivéssemos combinado,nos levantamos e começamos a arrumar o material,eu,como sempre,arrumei rapidamente as coisas,e logo saí da sala.

-ESPERA AÍ FEIOSA!-Sai havia gritado para mim,voltei para trás e olhei para ele com cara de desdém.

-O que foi??

-Você não vai fazer o trabalho de história??

O maldito trabalho de história...Eu havia esquecido totalmente(para não falar que ela teve um surto de amnésia e esqueceu rapidamente do trabalho depois da corrida) do trabalho.

-Ah...É mesmo!A gente vai fazer aonde o trabalho??

-Na sua casa??É por que meu "pai" e nem meu irmão não vão estar lá em casa...

-Tá tuuudo bem...

-Ow,passa ônibus pela nossa rua??

-Não...

-Aff...A gente vai ter que ir embora a pé...você veio de bicicleta??

-Ahm...Sim eu vim de bicicleta...

-Bem,eu vou pedalando e você vai de carona na traseira da bicicleta!

-Hn...Tudo bem!Vamos indo logo!Podemos chegar antes do almoço!

(Ahn...Esqueci de comentar que a gente teve de trocar de período??Não??Ah mas agora eu disse hehe")

Pegamos a minha bicicleta,ele colocou a sua mochila nas minhas costas,e a minha mochila era estilo bolsa de lado,logo Sai saiu(huaha xD) pedalando a minha bicicleta.

-Nossa feiosa,você podia fazer uma dieta.

-Você ta insinuando que estou gorda??

-Bem...Entenda como quiser!

-Se você quiser voltar a pé para casa,á vontade.

O resto do caminho foi assim,com discussões e insultos,depois de uma hora(naquela época,a gente andava na velocidade de uma tartaruga,que normalmente pessoas comuns sem a BICICLETA xD demoram meia hora),chegamos em casa.

-Vó!!Cheguei!!-Dizia,enquanto entregava a mochila ao Sai.

-Aonde coloco a sua bicicleta??

-Ah...coloca em qualquer lugar aí...Só não coloca no meio da rua.-E vi que Sai não entrava logo em casa.-O que faz parado aí??Entra logo em casa!

Sai entrou em casa,meio tímido,o que ele não é normalmente,eu o guiei até a cozinha,aonde a minha avó estava a cozinhar.

-Oi vó!Esse é meu amigo Sai,e ele é nosso vizinho,mas ele está aqui por causa que a gente tem que entregar o trabalho amanhã...E a gente precisa terminar o trabalho...

A minha avó olhou para a gente.

-Eu tive um telefonema da escola...E parece que as aulas foram suspensas amanhã...

A gente ficou olhando para ela com cara de tacho.

-E você é o Sai né??Seu pai veio aqui e pediu para que eu cuidasse de você hoje porque não vai ter ninguém na sua casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olhava para a lousa de maneira desinteressada,era aula de matemática com a professora Anko.Suspirei,e comecei a rabiscar várias coisas na minha apostila,aliás,de tão rabiscada que estava,não tinha mais lugar para escrever ou desenhar.

Sorri,essa era uma das manias de Sai,apenas balancei a cabeça,pensando que era excesso de convivência com aquele idiota,que mesmo sendo um idiota,não deixa de ser meu amigo...Tá eu admito,eu gosto muito dele,quero dizer,já gostei muito dele,mas eu percebi agora que era apenas amizade...Falando nele,fazia muito tempo que não o via...

"_Isso que nós vamos ver!"_Me irritei profundamente com a voz da Inner.

"_O que você quer comigo??"_

"_Bem...Só queria que te lembrar que hoje é sexta-feira,o último dia das aulas e também que as suas férias começaram..."_

"_E o que você quer dizer com isso??"_

"_Ai ai...Tá andando demais com Naruto,até afetou a sua memória!"_

"_Fala logo o que você quer dizer??"_

"_Bem...Que você combinou com Sai que vocês iam sair amanhã,e que ele iria ajudar a sua avó na loja..."_

"_Você quer dizer que ele vai ficar enchendo o saco as férias inteiras??"_

"_O que nós podemos fazer??Ele é seu vizinho"_

"_Sem querer te corrigir,mas já te corrigindo,ele é nosso vizinho,não se esqueça que você é fruto de minha imaginação,aliás,você é minha segunda personalidade."_

"_Eu odeio quando você tem razão..."_Antes da Inner falar,o sinal bate,indicando que as aulas daquele dia aliás daquele ano acabaram,e que os alunos entrariam de férias.

"_Finalmente me livrei desse inferno chamado escola."_Pensou Sakura enfiando o seu material de qualquer jeito,aliás,certas coisas nunca mudam com o tempo.

Pegou seu ipod vermelho,ligou ele,deixando-o quase último volume,e saiu andando como se o mundo estivesse perdido a voz,o barulho da bateria fazia com que ela não conseguisse escutar a Inner e nem seus próprios pensamentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A gente olhava para a baachan de olhos arregalados,não estávamos acreditando no que ela estava falando.

A gente só parou de olhar para baachan com cara de tacho quando ela anunciou que o almoço estava pronto,e que logo meu avô chegaria do bar que eles tinham,já que nem mesmo com a aposentadoria,eles conseguiam viver na calmaria e também,eles adoravam trabalhar.

O almoço foi silencioso,não havia nenhum diálogo naquele sala de jantar,o clima era mais frio o impossível.

Logo que terminamos o almoço fizemos o trabalho,e para o professor não falar que Naruto não fez absolutamente nada,eu tive que imitar a caligrafia do Naruto,foi naquele dia que eu descobri que eu sabia muito bem imitar a letra de algumas pessoas.

Depois disso,como o pai do Sai não chegava logo,resolvemos assistir um filme...

-Vamos assistir esse!-Eu apontei para o filme do Jakie Chan.

-Não...Vamos assistir este!-Sai apontou para um filme de terror.

E odiava filme de terror.

-Não!Eu quero assistir filme de ação!

-Tá com medo feiosa??-Sai sorriu de lado,de um modo malvado.

-Quem disse que estou com medo??Vamos assistir esse filme logo!

Peguei a fita da mão dele e coloquei dentro do vídeo,nos sentamos num sofá dividindo um balde de pipoca que estava em cima da mesa,que colocamos bem próximo do sofá.

Logo nas primeiros minutos,já estava tremendo de medo.Sai percebeu isso,porém,estava mais entretido em assistir o filme.

Mas,não me contive quando vi que o monstro havia matado a mulher,e esta havia perdido a cabeça,que agora saía rolando no chão,me agarrei ao que eu julgava que seria a almofada do sofá,mas eu não gritava,pelo fato da minha voz não sair naquele momento.

-Feiosa,eu sei que me ama,mas não precisa me agarrar deste jeito.

Eu larguei ele de imediato,meio corada por causa da situação,nem tinha coragem de olhar para ele,eu tinha certeza que ele olhava para mim com aquele sorrisinho debochado.

-Olha feiosa,se você tem medo de filme de terror,você podia ter falado oras!

Eu sabia que ainda estava corada e desconcertada com a situação,apenas ficava olhando no chão,como se houvesse algo mais importante por ali.

-Olha para mim feiosa!Sabia que é muito chato conversar com uma pessoa e a pessoa não olha para você??

Senti a mão fria do Sai segurar meu rosto delicadamente,e virou o meu rosto em direção ao rosto dele.

-Assim está bem melhor...-Ele sorriu de lado,porém,não era o seu costumeiro sorriso de lado falso.

Depois de muito tempo,nós percebemos que nossos rostos estavam muito próximos,mas estávamos mais preocupado de olhar fixamente nos olhos.Estava perdida nos olhos do Sai,porém vi que ele fechou os olhos,e depois senti os lábios dele sobre os meus.

Arregalei os olhos,realmente não esperava que o meu primeiro beijo fosse com ele,aliás,eu queria muito que o meu primeiro beijo fosse com Sasuke-kun...E não foi bem isso que aconteceu...

Eu me afastei dele,ainda assustada,limpei a minha boca com a manga da minha blusa verde,aquela que Sai jogou tinta.

Ficamos em silêncio,até que escutei um carro buzinando lá fora,olhei e vi que era o pai de Sai.

-Tchau feiosa!-Sai se levantou rapidamente,foi pegar sua mochila e saiu rapidamente de minha casa,sem me encarar.

Tinha 11 anos na época.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peguei um ônibus para Konoha,já havia feito a minha mala,com alguns pertences meus,afinal,com certeza,roupa era o que não faltaria ao voltar em minha casa,aliás,tinha mais lembrança do que meus objetos pessoais.

Estava escutando o meu ipod,olhava distraidamente a paisagem fria e cinzenta dar lugar á uma paisagem com mais verde,aliás,havia uma grande diferença entre Konoha e Aomori.

Fechei os olhos,cansada com a minha correria dos últimos dias,e sorri logo em seguida,afinal,férias não seriam tão ruins assim,pois o que eu mais precisava naquele momento era descansar.

A viagem de Konoha e Aomori durava em média 3 horas,o suficiente para eu ficar aborrecida,sonolenta e entediada.

Ao chegar na rodoviária,com a minha pequena mala nas minhas mãos,com o fone no ouvido e procurando algum parente meu,algum conhecido meu ou até o Sai,afinal,eles prometeram vir me buscar,antes de gritar o nome de qualquer pessoa,senti uma mão sobre meu ombro.

-Feiosa??

Olhei para a direção da voz,arregalei os olhos,era o Sai,ele havia mudado muito,estava muito mais alto que eu,afinal,a última vez em que eu o vi,ele tinha a minha altura,a sua voz estava mais rouca e grossa,e tinha que admitir,ele estava mais bonito,apesar de que ele ainda não abandonara o seu sorrisinho falso da qual eu odiava.

Abri um grande sorriso,afinal,fazia tempo em que eu não o via,e até fingi que eu não escutei aquele apelido "carinhoso" da qual ele nunca esquecia.

-Sim Gasparzinho,sou eu.-Disse,encarando os olhos negros de Sai,sem desfazer o sorriso.

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

." gomen pela demora genteeee...Mas fiquei meio enrolada nesse capítulo...Bem,espero que a passagem brusca de tempo e flashbacks não confunda vocês...Mas isso logo vai acabar! xD

Espero que gostem

**Agradecimentos ás:**

**Vicky-chan 11:** É SaixSaku é meu segundo casal preferido,e estou adorando escrever essa fanfic...

Muito obrigada pelos elogiosEspero que goste também desse capítulo

**Ichimaru Taty:**Oiee...Nossa,muito obrigada pelos elogios,aliás,quando você vai recomeçar a postar as suas fanfics??Você está ficando vagal demais viu?? xD

A fanfic mais perfeita que eu já escrevi??Nossa muito obrigada!!

**Yami-kanashii:**Fique tranqüila,não vai ter SasorixSakura,e sim SaixSaku,só que não sei se vai ter final feliz ou não...Ainda estou pensando no caso dela...

Obigada pelos elogios e espero que esse capítulo também tenha ficado perfeita ao seu ver...aliás,ao ver de todas as minhas leitoras

Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês!!Até o próximo capítulo...E espero que continuem acompanhando!!(Apesar de ter achado que o capítulo não saiu tão bom quanto eu queria)

Bjksss

Xaaauuu...


	4. Capítulo 3:Férias

Yoo minna Então vamos ao 3º capítulo dessa fanfic,e o começo das férias de Sakura,e digamos que muita coisa irá acontecer

Yoo minna Então vamos ao 3º capítulo dessa fanfic,e o começo das férias de Sakura,e digamos que muita coisa irá acontecer...xD E hoje os flashbacks da infância de Sakura serão menos freqüentes.

Espero que gostem do capítulo

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,muito menos os direitos autorais,que pertencem á Masashi Kishimoto.Só que o Sai,me pertence! Ò.ó(olhar possessivo)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 3:**

**Férias.**

Ele me abraçou,sorrindo também.

-Senti a sua falta feiosa.

Me separei do Sai encarando ele com um sorriso.

-Não esperava escutar isso vindo de você.

-Eu sei feiosa.-Sai sorrira.-Vamos??

-Tá bom...

A gente começou a andar devagar pelo terminal,ele roubou um de meus fones e começou a escutar a música que estava tocando no momento.

-With You do Linkin Park...Estou certo??

Apenas balancei a cabeça,afirmando o que Sai acabara de falar.Estava cansada demais para ficar gastando a minha saliva.

-Você sempre escuta essa música quando você está andando comigo.

A música logo acabou,dando lugar á uma melodia mais leve.

-Hello,Evanescence.

Nesse momento,me lembrei que Sai tinha mania de falar os nomes e as músicas que a gente escutava.Sorri de lado.Isso era...Digamos...Tinha um ar de nostalgia.

Logo adentramos o estacionamento,e ele parecia procurar pelo carro.

-Seu pai ainda está com a caminhonete??

-Não...Ele teve que vender e comprar outro carro.

-Hn...

-Como vai a escola??-Ele dizia,sem me encarar pelo fato dele estar procurando pelo carro.

-Melhor que a sua escola é...Hehee...Tou amando a escola...E com você??

-Ah...Tá a mesma merda de sempre...

-Hn...

-Olha achei o carro...-Ele diz,apontando para um carro preto.-Vamos.-Dizia ele enquanto pegava a minha mala.

Ele me devolveu o fone,e eu guardei no bolso da minha blusa,analisei bem o carro,e era uma Honda Fit.

-Cadê seu pai??

-Não sabia não??Eu vou dirigir!

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

-Isso,ria de mim!Eu sei que você não sabe dirigir.

-Isso é o que você pensa...Mas você não tem idade para dirigir...

-Esqueceu que em Aomori tem falta de fiscalização??

Eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

-É feiosa...Bem-vinda de volta...Eu acho que você anda distante demais da sua terra natal...-Dizia Sai enquanto ele dava a partida do carro.

A gente seguiu o trajeto todo em silêncio,nenhum de nós dois atrevíamos a falar.

Da rodoviária até o nosso bairro demorava mais duas horas,mais um motivo para eu cochilar no caminho.

Porém,não contava com uma coisa:O trânsito.

-Ahhh...Nãoooo...Odeio trânsito...

-Hn...eu não esperava por isso...Mas olha:Tem um shopping aqui perto,podemos ir para lá e passar o tempo por lá...

Olhei para Sai com um ar interrogativo,ele sorriu de lado.

-Muitas coisas mudaram por aqui feiosa...Faz quantos anos que você sumiu de Aomori??

-Faz...Uns...dois anos??

-E dois anos é muito tempo não acha??

-É...Pois é...-Tive que concordar com ele.

-Aí chegamos.

Olhei para o shopping,senti o meu queixo caindo,afinal,o Shopping era enorme.Escutei o Sai rir diante a minha reação.

-Vamos Feiosa.

Senti que o Sai me pegou pela mão e começou a me puxar.

-Vamos logo,porque se depender de você,vamos ficar aqui até amanhã!

Olhei para o Sai,realmente,hoje vi que mesmo a gente mudando fisicamente havia certos hábitos que não mudavam,aliás,a gente não havia mudado em quase nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era uma manhã de primavera,estava na sétima série,estava num canto da escola mais precisamente chorando.

-Ah você está aí feiosa...Aliás,você é tão previsível...Você sempre está aqui qualquer que seja a situação...

Ele se sentou ao meu lado,observando a Flor de cerejeira e sorrindo falsamente.

-Se você veio me caçoar,sem chances...

-Nada...Só vim te consolar...Se você não quer o meu consolo,eu vou embora.

Sai se preparou para se levantar,porém,eu o impedi.

-Fale logo o que você quer...

-Eu te falei que vim te consolar...

-Hn...Legal.E daí??

-Vim te dizer que Sasuke não te merece,que ele não é capaz de separar a amizade com o amor e que ele é um gay por que ele dispensa todas as garotas do colégio e que ainda é BV.

Eu me contive para não rir aliás,Sai me consolando??Aquilo era o anúncio do apocalipse.

-O que deu em você??

-Ahn??

-O que deu em você para me consolar??

-Também do jeito que você levou um fora e saiu correndo,pensei que ia se suicidar.

-E o Naruto??

-Ficou para dar uma surra nele e passar umas lições de moral para ele que ele deveria respeitar você e talz...

Sorri,realmente,eles eram o máximo.

-Vocês são viu...

Comecei a gargalhar.

-É ruim viu??Uma hora ta chorando e agora está soltando gargalhada??

Ele se levantou e afagou o meu cabelo,deixando levemente desalinhado,e nessa época não usava mais aquela fita vermelha na minha cabeça .

-É bom ver que você está melhor.

-Se não fosse por vocês dois não sei o que eu faria...E nunca imaginei que diria isso para vocês dois mais...Arigatou...

-Domo...-Vi que Sai se preparava para me deixar sozinha novamente.

-Sai...Lembra do meu primeiro beijo??

-Nosso primeiro beijo...

-Então...Por que me beijou aquele dia??

Ele se sentou ao meu lado novamente.

-Como assim??

-Você tinha algum motivo para me beijar??

-É...Tinha...

-Qual era o motivo??

Nesse momento o sinal bate,antes que Sai pudesse responder.

-...Vamos voltar para a sala...

Ele parecia aliviado por não precisar mais responder as minhas perguntas,e logo começou a caminhar em direção á sala.

Uma leve brisa soprava naquele momento,as flores de sakura esvoaçavam,caindo no cabelo de Sai.

Corri até ele,e retirei a flor delicadamente,e ele olhou para mim,sem entender,apenas sorri e lhe mostrei a delicada flor de cerejeira.

Você olhou diretamente para os meus olhos verdes,e tinha que admitir,ás vezes os seus olhos,me hipnotizavam,me encantavam,me paralisavam...Céus...Porém naquele dia,além dos seus olhos,podia ver também os olhos do Sasuke-kun...

-_"Deve ser por que os dois tem a mesma frieza estampado nesses malditos olhos cor de ônix..."_

Concluí,rapidamente em minha mente.

-Vamos Feiosa...

Sai disse com fino sorriso nos lábios,porém,não era o mesmo sorriso falso e muito menos debochado...Era um sorriso reconfortante e o mais importante verdadeiro,mesmo sendo um sorriso miúdo...Sorri de volta,Sai pegara na minha mão,corei um pouco.

-Se eu ficar esperando você se mover,vou ficar aqui o dia todo!

Essas foram as últimas palavras antes que a gente começasse a correr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vamos lá Gasparzinho...vamos assistir um filme!!

Sai me olhou de esguelha.

-Você não assiste filme no seu apartamento em Konoha??

-Não...Agora não tenho mais tempo de fazer nada...

Sai suspirou derrotado.

-Tá bom...Vamos assistir um filme á sua escolha,porque na última vez que eu escolhi o filme...

Desviei o olhar dele,corando um pouco.

-Ah...você não esquece desse dia??

-Não sei...

Sai dizia,fingindo de bobo.

-Ah não se finja de bobo!

-Er...Vamos logo para o cinema então...

A gente se dirigiu ás escadas rolantes,e começamos a subir.

-Em que andar fica o cinema??

-2º e o último andar...

-Ah...

Depois de algum tempo andando,chegamos ao cinema a qual estava uma fila enorme para a bilheteria.

-Oh droga...

Como se alguém estivesse escutando meus pensamentos,logo abriu outro caixa,e rapidamente nos dirigimos para lá.

-Moça ainda tem o ingresso para o último filme do Jakie Chan??

-Não,os ingressos já esgotaram.

-Hn...Batman??

-Não...

-Viajem ao Centro da Terra??

-Não...Mas ainda tem o ingresso para o filme "O Chamado"(xD bem...foi o primeiro filme q eu lembrei poxa xD)

Eu arqueei uma das sobrancelhas e olhei para o Sai,que mantinha um semblante...neutro.

Suspirei,derrotada.

-Tudo bem...dois ingressos para esse filme...

Vi a garota do caixa que não deveria ser tão mais velha que eu,dar uma longa olhada para o Sai.

-É o seu namorado??

-Não...Ele é meu amigo...

Ela sorriu para mim com cara de "sei..." bem sarcástico.

Bufei,não se podia ter mais amigos bonitos sem ser "desconfiada" aliás,sem ter que agüentar esses comentários idiotas??

Isso para mim tem nome:Inveja.

Inveja por não ter amigo tão sincero(tão sincero que ás vezes me dói na alma escutar a sinceridade dele)

Inveja por não ter um amigo sarcástico...E ás vezes rio do seu sarcasmo...

Inveja por...Ah esqueçam...

"_Vamos,continue!!"_

"_Não Inner...Não precisa...Ninguém vai querer saber mesmo!"_

Bufei de raiva.Inner sempre despertava nestes momentos "cruciais"

"_Ah mas eu quero saber!"_

"_Não...Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso!"_

"_Lálara...Aposto que você tava pensando que o Sai é l..."_

"_Cala a boca!"_

Esbravejei a Inner enquanto pegava os ingressos,me virei em direção ao Sai que estava sentado num banquinho.

-Toma.-Estendi o ingresso ao Sai que logo pegou o ingresso.

Ele sorriu de lado ao ver o título do filme

-O chamado??Tem certeza feiosa??

Senti a minha veia saltando da testa.

-Era o único filme que tinha ingressos disponíveis.

Ele riu.

-Oras feiosa,era só você...Ai...Você não existe sabia??

-Ah...Vamos...Vai começar o filme daqui a pouco...

-Tá...Mas não fala que não avisei...

Sai disse,logo depois entregou os ingressos para um rapaz e entrou,e eu segui ele,antes que ele me abandonasse ali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sai...Eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa...

Era Natal,e estava nevando muito no nosso bairro,a gente estava na sacada do quarto dele.

-O que que você tem que me contar feiosa??

A gente estava no final da sétima série nessa época.

-Ganhei uma bolsa de estudos lá em Konoha...

Ele olhou para mim incrédulo.

-Como??

-Ficou surdo Gasparzinho??

-Mas...Você...Bolsa de estudos...

-É isso aí...Ganhei uma bolsa de estudos em Konoha e eu...Não vou mais morar mais aqui...

-Hn...Que bom...Vou me livrar de você...Agora só falta me livrar de Naruto.

-Sai,eu não estou brincando!

-Eu sei...

-Aff...Bem,agora que eu falei o que eu queria falar,eu vou embora...

Me levantei da sacada do quarto do Sai,e me preparei para sair correndo,porém,fui segurada por uma mão fria.Mas,não encarava a ele.Apenas encarava a porta,como se a porta fosse bem mais interessante...Aliás,não esperava que o Sai dissesse aquilo para mim,queria que ele falasse coisas mais...digamos amáveis.

-Sakura...Não precisa ficar assim...Só tava brincando...

Eu arregalei os olhos,pela primeira vez ele me chamara pelo nome.

-Como??De que você me chamou??

-Sakura...Mas se você preferir feiosa...

Fiquei calada.Abaixei a cabeça.

-Olha,não precisa ficar assim.Você pode visitar a gente nas férias não??A gente também pode se ver no Natal,Ano-novo...

-É verdade...

-Mas você tem que me prometer que virá nos visitar sempre que possível okay??

-Tá bom...

Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu...Eu só voltaria a vê-lo depois de dois anos.

-Quando que você vai??

-Para aonde??

-Para Konoha...

-Vou amanhã para Konoha...

-Desde quando você sabe??

-Desde o mês passado...

-Hn...

-Ah mas só tomei essa decisão só uma semana atrás...Ainda não tinha certeza se eu ia ou não...Olha Sai...

Vi que o pai do Sai me chamava lá embaixo.

-Bem eu vou ter que ir...Aliás...Sai me promete uma coisa??

-O que feiosa??

-Me promete que...Não vai arranjar uma amiga mais feiosa que eu??

Ele sorriu de lado.

-Tá...Aliás...Arranjar uma amiga mais feiosa que você é impossível!

Eu também sorri de lado.

-Bem...Acho que isso é uma despedida não??

-Ah...Deixa disso...Odeio despedidas...

Fiz um biquinho.Ele riu da minha cara.

-Tá...serve um até logo??

-Serve...

-Então...Até logo feiosa...

-Até logo Gasparzinho...

Ele desalinhou levemente o meu cabelo,e depois deu um beijo na minha testa,corei de leve,porém,não passou despercebido aos olhos de Sai,que sorriu falsamente.

-Tá Vai logo...O que ainda faz por aqui??

-Tá...Tchau seu chato!

-Tchau bruxinha!

Saí pisando duro,quase caí da escada,e pude escutar a risada do Sai,o que me fez ficar com raiva.Francamente,até no dia da despedida a gente tinha que brigar??

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nussa...xD

Bem...espero que gostem desse capítulo...(a autora não sabe o q escrever aqui)

**Agradeço á Vicky-chan11 Muito obrigada!!**

Até logo então...Brigada pra qm leu ateh a próxima!! xD

Xaaauuu!!


	5. Capítulo 4:Cinema

Bem,direto de Beijing xD o 4º capítulo dessa fanfic

Bem,direto de Beijing xD o 4º capítulo dessa fanfic!!

Espero que gostem!!

Vamos lá!! o/

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,muito menos os direitos autorais,que pertencem á Masashi Kishimoto.Só que o Sai,me pertence! Ò.ó(olhar possessivo)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 4:**

**Cinema.**

Bastou esperar pelo menos 10 minutos,já comia a minha pipoca tranqüilamente,enquanto Sai estava tomando refrigerante,coloquei a minha pipoca num canto qualquer e comecei a assistir o filme.

No começo,estava assistindo tranqüilamente,porém,depois de algum tempo já estava começando a tremer.Sai vendo isso,sorriu de lado,e me cutucou.

-Você está com medo??

Eu pulei,a voz do Sai estava tão...Fria e assustadora...Olhei para ele e vi que seu rosto estava com um ar divertido,apesar de estar escuro e mal-iluminado.Olhei para a tela.

-Não estou com medo Gasparzinho.

-Não??-Ele disse,irônico.

-Não...

-Mesmo??

-Mesmo...

-Certeza??

-Sai,por que tanta pergunta??

-É que você está segurando a minha mão...Aliás...Está esmagando a minha mão.

Olhei aonde a minha mão estava,realmente,a minha mão estava quase esmagando a mão fria do Sai,soltei imediatamente,sentia que estava corando.

Quando vi a próxima cena,não me contive gritei,e abracei em minha bolsa.

-Feiosa,pára de me abraçar.

Olhei para o lado,incrédula,e vi que estava realmente abraçada com o Sai.

Soltei ele,e olhei para o chão,não queria mais assistir aquele filme.

-O que um filme de terror não faz com a gente não é feiosa??

Fiquei calada,porém senti que estava sendo abraçada.

-Calma...Eu estou aqui...

Arregalei os olhos.Ele realmente era o Sai que eu conheço??

-Ei cadê o meu amigo??Quero que você devolva ele.-Disse,em tom de ironia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era o final da sexta-série,nevava muito naquele dia,e não podia ir embora de skate,e naquele dia Sai viera também de skate comigo e simplesmente pai do Sai não poderia vir nos buscar.

Estávamos presos naquela maldita escola até meu avô chegar.

-Feiosa,seu jii-chan vai demorar muito??

-Ern...Acho que sim...Aliás,que horas são??

-São...4 horas.

-Ah então ele virá ás seis e meia...por aí...

-Até lá o que vamos fazer??

-Realmente...Eu não sei.

-Ah quer saber??Vamos fazer guerra de neve!

Olhei para o Sai sem entender,ele enlouqueceu ou ele estava entediado mesmo,pois ele não gostava muito da neve por ele alegar que elas são frias e molhadas ao mesmo tempo.

Sorri,porém,não deixei escapar a oportunidade de alfinetar Sai.

-Ei,cadê o meu amigo que odeia neve??Quero que você devolva ele!

Ele sorriu de lado,e me respondeu logo em seguida.

-Bem...Acho que o tédio acabou por afetar o seu amigo...Feiosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Digamos que...Ele ficou com pena de ver a sua amiga tão apavorada por causa de um filme de terror...Olha,boa notícia para você,o filme já está acabando...Então agüente por mais alguns minutos...

Eu não entendia...O Sai estava sendo tão...Gentil comigo...

-Por que??

-"Por que?" o que??

-Por que você está sendo tão gentil comigo??

-Porque...Bem...Faz dois anos que eu não te vejo...Não tenho motivos para implicar com você.

Ah...Então era só isso.

-Boas notícias para ti!O filme já acabou.

Sai me pegou pela mão e saímos tranqüilamente do cinema.

-Aonde nós vamos agora??-Perguntei,já que não tinha nada para falar.

-Realmente não sei...Vamos indo para casa??

-Hn...Ah tanto faz...

-Então vamos!

Saímos do shopping tão rápido quanto saímos do cinema,ao sairmos do shopping,vimos que estava chovendo,aliás,caía uma tempestade.

-Oh droga...-Sussurrei,estava com apenas uma camiseta regata,afinal,havia deixando a minha blusa lá no carro.

-Toma feiosa.-Sai disse,me estendendo sua blusa.-Eu sei que não é lá grande coisa,mas pelo menos,você não vai se molhar muito.

-Mas...E você??

-Ah eu??Não liga para isso não,pegue a minha blusa logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Peguei logo a blusa que era oferecida por ele,e vesti,e parecia que eu vestia uma capa de chuva de tão enorme que ficara a blusa em mim.Saímos correndo na chuva,chegamos ao carro praticamente ensopados.

Olhei para o Sai,enquanto ele dava a partida no carro,a sua camiseta estava completamente colada,e vi que...Ahn...Nada...

O silêncio reinava naquele carro,a chuva,antes que estava torrencial,agora caía lentamente.

-Lembra da Hinata??-Sai finalmente quebrara o silêncio.

-Claro que sim...Por que não me lembraria dela??

-Então...Ela ta namorando com o Sasuke...

Eu olhei incrédula para ele,e ele olhou para mim,afinal,o trânsito parou de vez por causa de um acidente.

-Como??

-Hyuuga Hinata está namorando com Uchiha Sasuke...

-...Nossa...Acho que estou me distanciando demais dos meus amigos...Não sabia dessa.

-Era o que imaginei...-Dizia Sai,encostando a sua cabeça no volante do carro.

Olhei para fora,e vi que a chuva estava dando uma trégua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ahhh...Finalmente chegamos!-Dizia eu me espreguiçando,fazia um sol daqueles,nem parecia que estava chovendo há algumas horas atrás.A gente não estava mais encharcado graças ao Sol

Eu observava a rua aonde eu morei e cresci por 13 anos da minha vida...Tudo estava como sempre fora,a lojinha dos meus avós,a casa daquela vizinha chata,a casa do Sai,e a minha casa,tudo estava como sempre,nada havia mudado naquela rua calma e monótona.

-Bem-vinda de volta Sakura-chan...

Olhei para trás e sorri,era a minha avó,ela estava como sempre,porém,reparei que alguns fios brancos eram notáveis nela.

-Obaa-chan!-corri para abraçá-la,a minha avó me analizava da cebeça aos pés sorrindo.

-Você mudou muito Sakura...Aliás,vamos entrando...

Segui minha avó e Sai segurava uma das minhas malas,entramos na casa,observei tudo com nostalgia,realmente,nada havia mudado naquela casa.

Logo me dirigi para o meu quarto,estava tudo como eu havia deixado,os pôsteres,os porta-retratos,a minha escrivaninha e mais o meu ursinho de estimação que havia ganhado de presente do Naruto e do Sai.Sorri ao ver que o ursinho ainda estava lá,pois,achei que havia perdido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava na sexta-série,e era uma primavera,estava alegre e saltitante,afinal,era o meu aniversário,cheguei na escola com o meu skate,e esperei que alguém lembrasse que hoje era meu aniversário.

Porém,ninguém lembrou,todos agiam como se não se lembrassem ou como se fosse um dia qualquer,sem importância.

Passei a manhã inteira tristonha,e para piorar Naruto e Sai agiam como se eu não existisse.

-Sai você sabe qual é a resposta da questão 2??

-Não sei feiosa,não sei.

-Naruto e você??Sabe a resposta??

-Ah Sakura-chan,não faz pergunta difícil não!

No recreio e na hora da saída vi que os dois estavam de segredinho também.Aí tinha confusão.

-Feiosa,hoje não vai dar para eu te dar carona até a sua casa...Vou para casa do Naruto.

-Ah...Tudo bem então...

Sai e Naruto saíram andando em direção á saída.Me sentia abandonada e excluída,aliás,me sentia esquecida,como uma boneca velha que era deixada de lado.

Corri até a minha casa,almocei,fiz minha tarefa de casa e simplesmente fiquei ali,sentada na varanda do meu quarto,observava toda a movimentação da rua,e pela primeira vez percebi que aquela rua era monótona demais para o meu gosto.Logo avistei um pontinho preto e outro laranja no meio da rua,e aquilo era bem familiar para mim,logo os dois pontinhos ganharam uma forma definida e reconheci os dois pontinhos,eram Naruto e Sai,com um pacotinho nas mãos do Naruto.

Algum tempo depois,vi que eles entraram em minha casa.Fiquei estranhando o aparecimento súbito deles.E logo ouvia passos pelo corredor.

-SAKURA-CHAN!-Naruto entrara escancarando a porta e berrando,logo atrás vi o Sai com aquele maldito sorrisinho falso.

-O que foi Naruto,Sai??-Olhava para eles com uma expressão confusa.-Resolveram parar de brincar de "ignore a Sakura"??

-Não a gente veio falar que...-Sai fora interrompido pelo Naruto

-Tanjoubi omedetou Sakura-chan!-Ele me estendia um pacote todo embrulhado com um papel vermelho com flores brancas.

Eu peguei o pacote e abri,e vi que era um ursinho de pelúcia branco com um lacinho vermelho no pescoço.Sorri,era o primeiro presente que eu recebia daqueles dois.

-Nossa!Esse ursinho é tão kawaii!!-Abracei os dois ainda segurando o ursinho.E eles pareciam que ficaram embaraçados com a situação.-Arigatou viu??

Dizia com sorriso enorme no rosto,e os dois também sorriram,cada um do seu jeito.

-A gente fez vaquinha para poder comprar este ursinho,era por isso que a gente tava ignorando você hoje Sakura-chan!

-Olha na próxima que vocês me ignorarem,vou ficar brava viu??

A gente começou a rir,e naquele dia podia concluir que eles eram os melhores amigos que eu podia ter.

-Olha esse urso aí tem o meu nome viu feiosa??

-Como??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ehh...Sai...Pensei que havia te perdido e você estava aí em cima da escrivaninha...

-Falando sozinha feiosa??

-Não tou falando com o espelho você não está vendo??-Deixei o ursinho de lado para encarar Sai que estava com a minha mala em uma das suas mãos.

-Ah claro,escutei o meu nome no meio.

-Ah isso não te interessa.

De repente vi que o meu celular tocava.

-Que toque é esse feiosa??Você é muito feliz né??Só você para colocar a música tema do Mario.

-Cala a boca gasparzinho.-Atendi o celular.-Alô??

_-Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!Tudo bem contigo??Sou eu o Masato._

-Ah konnichiwa Masato-kun.

Sai arqueou uma das sobrancelhas,afinal quem era esse tal de Masato??

_-Então te liguei para falar que também estou em Aomori._

-Ah...Que legal!

_-Então queria saber se você queria me ver amanhã de manhã...Conhece a praça de Okawara??_

-Claro que sim,viva brincando por lá quando estava no pré.

_-Você poderia vir??_

-Ah claro que sim...

_-Então ta bom,ás 9 na praça Okawara então...Até mais então!_

-Olha se for alguém me acompanhando você não ligaria??

_-Eu não me importo não._

-Okay até amanhã então!

_-Até!_

Desliguei o celular e vi que Sai fazia uma cara de interrogação.

-Quem é esse Masato??

-Um amigo meu.

-Verdade??

-Verdade.Aliás Sai por que a pergunta??

-Por nada mesmo,só curiosidade.

-Ah...Tá com ciúmes né??

-Eu??Com ciúmes??Nada!Imagina!

Sabia que Sai estava mentindo.Eu ria internamente.

-Ah deixa de ceninha...Aliás Sai você me leva até o Parque Ogasawara??

-Hn...Eu acompanho sim...Aliás você vai para lá para que??

-Para me encontrar com o Masato.

-O que??

Eu ria ainda mais por dentro,deixar Sai com ciúmes era difícil.

-Eu não vou te levar!

-Ah...Sai deixa disso...Onegai...

Fiz uma carinha manhosa,Sai suspirou derrotado,era fácil convencer o Sai.

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem mais um capítulo e saiu tão xoxa...¬¬"

Mas tudo bem então! xD

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**YueSalles:**Oieeee!!

É SaixSaku é um casal diferente,mas é um dos meus shippers prediletos!!

É concordo contigo,diferente porém não menos empolgante!

Bem,espero que goste

**Vicky-chan 11:**

Oláaa!!Obrigada pelo elogio!

Quanto á quantidade dos capítulos...Ainda não está bem definida...xD Só sei que não fai ser uma fic tão gigante assim...

Ah vai aparecer um OC como você pôde ver neste capítulo só para fazer ciúmes no Sai xD

Bjsss...

Espero que goste desse capítulo!

Então gente!Até logo

Xaaauuu!!


	6. Capítulo 5:Parque

Bem,depois de muita demora,estou aqui com o 5º capítulo de ódio,amizade ou amor

Bem,depois de muita demora,estou aqui com o 5º capítulo de ódio,amizade ou amor??Espero que gostem!

**A música tema desse fanfic é Dakishimetai de Mr.Children...**

**Fanfic inspirada nos poemas do Vinicius de Moraes,Camões e Carlos Drummond de Andrade.**

**Recomendo para todos a série Crepúsculo e Stephenie Meyer...É perfeitaaaa!! xD**

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,muito menos os direitos autorais,que pertencem á Masashi Kishimoto.Só que o Sai,me pertence! Ò.ó(olhar possessivo)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 5:**

**Parque**

**...**

"_Eu quero abraçar você_

_antes que este transbordante amor derrame_

_Eu caminharei com um sonho em meu coração que é só nosso_

_Me dê seu coração, cicatrizado por um antigo amor"_

_(Dakishimetai-Mr.Children)_

**...**

Nesses últimos dias,há uma coisa no meu coração que está mal-esclarecida...

E não é a Sakura,que vocês estão tão acostumados a ler,é o Sai,sim...É o Sai,e Sakura deve pensar horrores de mim,e mesmo disfarçando o que pensa ou tenta disfarçar,acho que ela odeia cada coisa que eu pronuncio...Aliás isso depende muito do humor dela...

Falando em humor,hoje o meu humor não é uma das melhores.Afinal,acho que não foi uma boa idéia topar sair com a Sakura ainda mais com um cara que nunca vi e nunca ouvi falar dele na minha vida...

Aliás nem sei por que estou pensando sobre isso...Aliás estou na sala da casa da Sakura,tomando um copo de refrigerante esperando pela feiosa,como a chamo carinhosamente.

Logo escutei alguns passos pela escada e pude deduzi que seria a Sakura,olhei para trás,e vi Sakura terminando de arrumar seu cabelo.A analisei da cabeça aos pés e podia dizer que ela estava muito bonita.

-Ohayou Sai...Demorei muito??-Sakura perguntara,enquanto colocava um brinco de argola.

-Não,acabei de chegar...-Respondi,mas tinha que admitir que estava mentindo.

-Hn...Então tudo bem...-Sakura pegara uma bolsa preta e se pôs a minha frente.-Então que tal??

-Er bem...Tá ótimo...

Droga,não era isso que queria dizer...

Sakura apenas franziu a testa.

-Ah então ta bom...Vamos indo??

Assenti com a cabeça,tomei o último gole do refrigerante rapidamente e segui Sakura que já estava saindo de casa.

-Então quem é Masato??

Vi Sakura sorrindo.

-Tá com ciúmes Sai??-Vi que ela sorria ironicamente-É só um amigo da escola que passa as férias em Aomori...

-Sei...-Disse,desconfiado.

Francamente,eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo hoje...Aliás não estou bem...Primeiro ficar com vontade de socar esse ser que eu não conheço...Nem com Naruto tenho vontade de espancá-lo até a morte...O que está havendo comigo??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Isso não vale!-Vi a Sakura se sentando no skate e o chão estava branco por causa da neve,e fazendo o seu costumeiro bico que a fazia parecer uma criança pequena.

A gente estava esperando pelo avô da Sakura nesse dia,e por causa do tédio resolvemos ir brincar um pouco na neve,porém bem...aconteceu um incidente e digamos que a Sakura não gostou nada disso.Sorri de lado como costume,fui até ela e afaguei seu cabelo,com a desculpa de retirar a neve de lá,mas era porque eu queria tocar no cabelo sedoso e bem tratado da Sakura.

Ela olhou para mim confusa.

-É que tem neve no seu cabelo.

E com essas palavras,abaixou o seu olhar,me agachei para ficar na altura dos olhos dela, e acabei me sentando no meu skate.

-O que foi feiosa??

Eu me odeio...Quando quero chamá-la pelo nome,só sai esse maldito "feiosa" eu vi que ela olhou feio para mim,sinal que ela estava muito contrariada com algo.

-Nada não Sai...

-Esse nada não não me convenceu...-Retruquei olhando nos olhos dela e ela logo desviou o olhar.-Tá desculpa feiosa,desculpa...Eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso...-Suspirei-Tá feliz agora??

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça,e ela não parava de observar aquela árvore de cerejeira sem folha e sem nenhuma flor devido ao frio.

O que tinha de tão interessante naquela árvore que eu não tinha??Poxa,é ruim conversar com as pessoas enquanto ela está olhando para uma árvore!

-Ah então vocês estão aí...

Eu olhei para a dona da voz e vi que era a secretária do diretor a Anko-san.

-Seu avô já chegou Sakura.

Vi que ela olhou para a Anko-san,seu rosto estava levemente ruborizado devido ao frio.E achei muito kawaii vê-la daquele jeito.

-Vamos Sai.

Segui Sakura de imediato,no caminho peguei a minha mochila e logo entramos no carro e como sempre,seguimos o caminho todo em silêncio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estávamos andando lado a lado,Sakura estava vasculhando os arredores á procura desse tal de Masato.

-Sakura-chan!

Por puro instinto,nos viramos ao escutar a voz,desconhecida aos meus ouvidos e conhecida nos ouvidos da Sakura,e vi que era uma pessoa de altura meridiana,mais ou menos da nossa idade,tinha o cabelo preto todo arrepiado com a ajuda do gel,olhos cor de mel,aliás a primeira coisa que se repara nele que ele só usa roupa do Adidas,aliás,ele deve ser patrocinado pela Adidas...

-Masato!-Vi a Sakura sorrir instantaneamente após reconhecer aquele ser.

Eles se abraçaram,e Masato deu um beijo na testa dela,e por causa desse ato,tive uma vontade imensa de partir aquele indivíduo em dois.

-Masato,ele é o Sai,meu amigo de infância.Sai,ele é o Masato,o meu amigo lá em Konoha.

Nos olhamos pela primeira nos olhos,aliás,nos encaramos,e podia ver que ele não foi muito com a minha cara.E eu também não fui com a cara dele.

-Ah esse é o famoso Sai...-A voz dele soou irônica,e a voz dele me irrita.

Aliás...Como assim "famoso"??Espero que a Sakura não tenha falado nada além do meu nome...

O restante da tarde foi muito entediante e parecia que o Masato fazia de tudo para dar em cima da Sakura...E o pior,ele fazia tudo aquilo para me provocar e quebrar a cara dele ali mesmo.E parecia se divertir bastante com meu aborrecimento.

Já estávamos voltando para casa caminhando lentamente,algumas nuvens negras podiam ser vistas lá no céu,mas nenhum de nós dois parecia preocupado com a possibilidade de chover,afinal,era verão,e era super normal chover á tarde...

Estávamos no meio do caminho quando a chuva desabou,nós começamos a correr,pois não tínhamos nenhum abrigo por perto,até que chegamos á um quiosque,e ficamos por ali.

Como a chuva de verão é passageira,em poucos minutos a chuva já começara a cessar,transformando-se em fina garoa.

Estávamos encharcados,e estava um pouco frio,Sakura começara a espirrar,e a abracei.Ela olhou para mim com cara de interrogação.

-Calor humano é o melhor remédio para espirro.

Ela permaneceu calada,e andávamos calmamente e ainda garoava,porém não faria nenhuma diferença,visto que já estávamos encharcados.

Chegamos á casa da Sakura,e ela se preparava para abrir o portão de sua casa,porém,a segurei pelo braço.Queria fazer o que eu pretendia fazer desde a última vez em que a vi.

-O que foi Sai??

Apenas olhei nos olhos dela,aproximei o meu rosto,logo nossas respirações se mesclaram,e apenas toquei o meus lábios nos dela.

Logo após o beijo,senti a minha pele arder,logo levei a minha mão ao meu rosto e vi os olhos verdes e confusos de Sakura,mas não via nenhuma raiva ou ódio nos olhos dela.

_Gosto tanto de você_

_Mais do que ninguém_

_Na segunda, na terça_

_Quando posso demonstrar este grito do coração?_

_Só de você olhar nos meus olhos_

_A emoção toma conta de mim_

Apenas sorri de lado e me aproximei novamente e sussurrei no ouvido dela.

-Até amanhã Sakura.

Sorri novamente para ela,e vi que ela estava paralisada,com os olhos fechados,me dirigi para a minha casa,abri simplesmente a porta,e antes de entrar em casa,olhei novamente para a Sakura,porém ela não estava mais por ali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora vamos voltar á narração normal de sempre,já que devia ter sido chato ter lido a narração de Sai até aqui,já que deveria se resumir em "feiosa","idiota" e "bruxinha"...

É a Sakura tomou controle da narração novamente...Aliás,não entendi por que e por qual motivo ele me beijou...

Estou tão...Confusa...Por que uma hora ele tinha o meu tamanho,agora ele aliás,eu reapareço diante dos olhos dele e ele está tão diferente fisicamente...Aliás a personalidade era o que não mudou no Sai...

Na verdade,não queria dar aquele tapa no rosto dele,não queria que ele desfizesse aquele abraço,queria ter correspondido aquele beijo...

Eu não sei mais o que devo pensar em relação á ele...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu ainda sentia o aroma doce que emanava da Sakura,fechei os olhos e a imagem dela sorrindo veio em minha mente,ainda sentia a maciez dos lábios dela,queria tanto saber o que ela está pensando neste exato momento...

Queria descobrir o que eu sinto por ela de verdade...

Provavelmente isso seja amor...

Mas...Se eu estiver errado e se de repente eu estiver confundindo as coisas??E se isso for apenas amizade??

E se ela não me corresponder ao me declarar á ela??

E o pior??E se ela não levar á sério??

E isso já está virando uma tortura na minha mente...

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yooo minna!!Estamos chegando na metade da fanfic!!Mas dependendo muito da minha criatividade,vou fazer a segunda temporada dessa fanfic

E a música no meio do capítulo,é "_**Koi no Tsubomi-Koda Kumi**_"

Ah e tenho que explicar do por que da demora dos capítulos...

É o seguinte:Estava na semanas das provas,tinha muito trabalho escolar para fazer e fiquei doente ç.ç pneumonia...¬¬ mas eu melhorei e estou nova em folha agora hehe...

Bem agradeço á todas as reviews que irei responder no próximo capítulo

Beijinhos!!

Tchaauu...


	7. Capítulo 6:Reencontros

Yoo meus queridos leitores,vamos ao sexto capítulo de "Ódio,amizade ou amor

Yoo meus queridos leitores,vamos ao sexto capítulo de "Ódio,amizade ou amor??" 

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,muito menos os direitos autorais,que pertencem á Masashi Kishimoto.Só que o Sai,me pertence! Ò.ó(olhar possessivo)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 6:**

**Reencontros**

**....**

"_Eu quero abraçar você_

_antes que este transbordante amor derrame_

_Eu caminharei com um sonho em meu coração que é só nosso_

_Me dê seu coração, cicatrizado por um antigo amor"_

_()_

**.....**

O barulho insuportável do despertador me aborrecia,fazia muito tempo que aquela coisa estava tocando,me levantei,amaldiçoando a todos,pois naquele dia não estava a fim de sair de minha lembranças de ontem á tarde vieram em minha mente,balancei a cabeça levemente e esfreguei os olhos para me acostumar com a claridade do quarto.

Olhei para o relógio,e logo em seguida o taquei na cedo demais para o meu gosto e voltei para cama a fim de dormir mais um pouco.

Já estava quase caindo no sono quando escutei que a porta do meu quarto estava sendo aberta e em seguida fechada quase que em silêncio,porém,não fiz nenhum esforço para abrir os olhos e muito menos para me mexer.O cheiro de um perfume masculino e delicioso invadiu o ambiente,aguçando os meus sentidos,porém,não conseguia reconhecer de quem era aquele perfume.

Levada pela curiosidade,abri meus olhos e levantei apenas a minha cabeça,inclinando-a para o lado,e prontamente reconheci a pessoa que "invadira" o meu quarto,e essa pessoa era o Sai,fechei os olhos e puxei a coberta,me cobrindo por completo.

-O que você quer á essa hora da manhã??-disse,ainda de olhos fechados e por debaixo da coberta.

Porém a minha resposta fora uma risada,vindo dele.

-Sakura,você está louca,pois já são meio-dia e meia!

Com essas palavras,pulei de minha cama e verifiquei no meu celular o horário e realmente,ele havia dito a verdade.

-Droga,dormi demais!

Após essa frase,ignorei completamente a presença do Sai,comecei a recolher as coisas que estavam no chão,colocando elas no seu devido lugar,fui ao banheiro para me trocar,escovar os dentes,lavar o rosto e arrumar o meu cabelo.

Feito isso,voltei com passos lentos e arrastados para o meu quarto,e Sai estava lá,sentado na minha cama,olhei para ele e me sentei na cadeira da minha escrivaninha.

Ele me fitava fixamente,e eu apenas evitava olhar nos olhos deles,e já estava sendo horrível aturar esse silêncio e saber que ele está ali,diante de meus olhos,sendo o meu melhor amigo e eu não ter certeza disso,estou muito confusa e queria evitar ele ao máximo,porém,parecia que o destino não permitia que isso acontecesse.

-Feiosa,vamos sair.

Aquilo não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação,olhei incrédula para invade a minha casa só para me convidar pra sair??

-Para aonde vamos gasparzinho??

-Hn...-De repente sua expressão ficou pensativa.-Será...Surpresa.

Estreitei os olhos,não gostei nada daquela resposta.O que ele estava aprontando??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Não sabia que estava de volta Sakura-chan!-Estávamos no Shopping de Aomori com um grupinho de amigos,então era por isso que Sai queria que eu saísse com ele,estava feliz em rever alguns de meus amigos,e este que acabou de falar comigo era Naruto.-Como estão as coisas em Konoha??-Ele me perguntara com o seu sorriso radiante como sempre.

-É estou indo bem...

-Pelo menos avisasse a gente que voltaria...-Hinata dissera,no seu tom de voz doce e serena,e reparei que ela havia parado de gaguejar.-Eu teria feito algo por você...

-Desculpa Hinata-chan...-Respondi com um sorriso.

-Hn...Pelo menos ela deu sinal de vida,pensei que havia desaparecido do mundo.-Sasuke-kun dissera por fim,no seu tom frio de sempre,porém,algo me dizia que ele se tornara mais brincalhão que antes.

-Pois é...Quem é vivo sempre aparece...E estava ocupada com os meus estudos...Não posso e nem quero perder a bolsa de estudos.

-Então...Vamos ficar parados aqui conversando á tarde inteira ou vamos comer algo??-Naruto dizia,sempre animado.

-Vamos indo então...-Sai falara,sem tirar os olhos de mim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entramos no cinema e vimos que ela estava lotada.E todos rapidamente pegaram seus próprios lugares e o pior parecia que eles fizeram de propósito,pois,só havia restado dois lugares,um do lado do outro no fundão.

E o pior...Bem...Não sei se é tão ruim assim mas...Sim,vou ter de dividir o lugar com o Sai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E lá estava eu com ela no meu lado,porém como uma mera amiga,e não do jeito que eu queria que fosse as coisas.

Queria que ela fosse minha.

Ta bem isso soou muito possessivo da minha parte,mas fazer o que,ontem á noite consegui organizar meus pensamentos,tudo em seu devido lugar,e agora sim,tenho mais certeza do que eu sinto e o que eu quero com a Sakura.

Estou apaixonado sim pela Sakura,só não sei como eu vou pará-la de chamar de feiosa,bruxinha e esses apelidos carinhosos que acabam com a auto-estima da pessoa.

Não sei como eu faço para falar um simples "eu te amo" ao invés de falar "eu te odeio",ou outra coisa do gênero.

O maldito filme começou,francamente,de quem foi a idéia de assistirmos á uma comédia romântica??

Sakura não gostava de comédia romântica.

Meia hora de filme e senti que alguém se apoiava em mim,e constatei que era estava dormindo,e normalmente ela dorme nos filmes que ela considera chata.

Sorri,afastei uma das mechas do cabelo dela que cobria os seus olhos agora fechados,e voltei a atenção ao filme,não queria acordá-la,pois se ela acordasse,com certeza ela sairia dali.

E não queria que acontecesse isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava apenas fingindo que estava dormindo e encostei levemente a minha cabeça num dos ombros dele,eu aspirava aquele perfume masculino incrivelmente delicioso e embriagador,me controlava para não estragar este disfarce só para poder agarrar,aliás abraçar seria a palavra certa.

_Eu quero abraçar você_

_Meu amor por você cresce, transbordando_

_Eu posso sempre caminhar com você_

_Ombro com ombro, wow wow..._

_Se alguma vez você se sentir sozinha_

_Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado_

Sentia uma mão afastando uma das minhas mechas que caía em um dos meus olhos fechados,queria que ele acariciasse meu rosto e me beijasse novamente,porém isso não foi que ele dava atenção á aquele filme chato.

Francamente,odeio comédia romântica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O filme já estava acabando,e me amaldiçoaria se eu não fizesse algo antes que isso acabe,pois,seria o único momento em que nós podíamos ficar á sós naquela tarde.

Pousei uma de minhas mãos no queixo dela e selei os meus lábios nos dela,como eu fiz ontem com ela,porém,não esperava ser correspondido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura passara um de seus braços no pescoço de Sai,e outro ela colocara num dos ombros dele,enquanto eles aprofundavam o beijo,estavam em perfeita sincronia e Sai passava as suas mãos na cintura dela.

Se separaram por falta de ar,ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outro,intensamente,Sai se aproximou de Sakura novamente.

-Eu te amo Sakura.-Sussurrou Sai num dos ouvidos da Sakura,que por sua vez apenas arregalou os seus olhos com esta declaração inesperada vinda do seu amigo.

**...Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yooo minna!!!^^Bem...Depois de muito tempo,e de um capítulo curto,finalmente Sai se declarou...E a fanfic está entrando na reta final...E vou postar mais uma fanfic nova,só que desta vez será NaruxSaku...Já estava querendo escrever uma fanfic desse casal há muito tempo xD

Para quem não entendeu muito bem o por que do Sai ter se declarado de repente,sendo que ele estava muito confuso e indeciso é que Sai ficou pensando e colocando suas idéias em seu devido lugar,e finalmente decidiu se declarar jogando o seu medo lá para pqp(bem desculpa a expressão xD)

Vamos responder as reviews^(Cap.4 ao Cap.5)!^^

**taliane:**Yooo moça!!

Pois é...Deu mó dó do Sai...Mas tudo isso vai passar já que fiz ele se declarar...

Mas é agora que Sai vai ter mais preocupações agora...Qual será a reação da Sakura??

Bem...Espero que tenha gostado apesar do capítulo curto!

Bjo!

**Clara. the firefox:**Yo mocinhaaa!!!^^

Ah obrigada pelos vários elogios e pode me chamar de Death-san sim^^ Sério nunca fui elogiada tanto assim^^ mas me perdoe pelo capítulo curto,prometo que o próximo vai ser maior do que esta xD

Ah eu também gostei muito da cena do beijo dos dois,só tanto que não queria que a Sakura desse um tapa na cara dele...Mas...Fazer o que neah??É a vida xD

Ah não se preocupa com nada não...Eu também não entenderia que Masato tinha ido embora antes de chover...Eu não esclareci muito isso né??...

Hheheh você também abomina SasuxSaku??Sou Anti-Sakura,porém,escrevo muitas fanfics com ela,pois julgo ser a personagem mais fácil de se trabalhar...xD e amo o Sai...Tá vou parar por aqui se não vou acabar escrevendo mais do que o próprio capítulo.

Mais uma vez muito obrigada pelos elogios!!!

**Yue Salles:**Nossa muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios...

Realmente essa nova atitude da Sakura ajudou a "impulsionar" a fanfic e ajudou muito no enredo para melhor...

E o Sai...Nossa ele é perfeito...Aliás é o ignorante mais perfeito do mundo animístico(existe essa palavra??xP) na minha opinião.^^

Bem espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...^^

Bjos

**Merihan:**Hehehe obrigada pela review...

E esse lance dos flashbaks...Tornou a fanfic um tanto diferente e era uma coisa que queria escrever há muito tempo...

Bem espero que goste desse capítulo...

Jinhos!!!

**Vicky-chan 11:**Oláaaa!!!

Obrigada pelo elogio^^ E ainda bem que você está gostando da fanfic...Para mim,essa é a fanfic que estou tendo menos dificuldades para escrever...

Hehehe...Eu amo fazer cenas de ciúmes nas fanfic apesar de ser menos freqüentes...

A melhor coisa é fazer o seu melhor amigo que te considera como uma irmão com ciúmes...Ele ás vezes parece o meu irmão e somo um pouco parecidos para contribuir um pouco...

Aliás tou escrevendo nada com nada xD tudo bem é excesso de estudos...xD

Bjosss

Até mais gente!!!!

Jinhosss

Xaaauuu...


	8. Capítulo 7:Partida

Yoo meus queridos leitores,vamos ao sétimo e o penúltimo capítulo de "Ódio,amizade ou amor??"

Bem...Espero que gostem^^...

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,muito menos os direitos autorais,que pertencem á Masashi Kishimoto.Só que o Sai,me pertence! Ò.ó(olhar possessivo)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 7:**

**Partida**

**....**

"_Eu quero abraçar você_

_antes que este transbordante amor derrame_

_Eu caminharei com um sonho em meu coração que é só nosso_

_Me dê seu coração, cicatrizado por um antigo amor"_

_()_

**.....**

Sakura agora corria,fugia de algo que ela havia ocultado no fundo do seu coração e do seu amado,fugia,mas não sabia o por que.

Talvez sentisse medo,não se sentia preparada para falar tudo que estava entalado na garganta dela há vários anos.

Sentia lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face,vários sentimentos estavam sendo misturados ao mesmo tempo,confusão,raiva e a tristeza vinha á tona naquele momento.

Parou por um instante,olhou ao seu redor,e já estava na estação de metrô.Comprou a passagem e pegou um metrô que ia em direção á sua casa,e se sentou num dos vagões de trem e ficou a escutar seu ipod,fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar e pensar com mais clareza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai não entendera o por que da reação da Sakura,o de ela ter saído correndo do cinema,suspirou,pois ao ver dele,ele fora rejeitado,ou seja o famoso "fora" de um modo bem sutil.

Olhara para o telão do cinema,aonde o personagem principal se declarava para a garota,que por sua vez,com um belo sorriso na cara,beijou ele apaixonadamente e demoradamente.

Um sorriso sarcástico brotara em sua face,aquilo era um bem diferente do que ele acabara de ironia demais para o gosto dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os meus pensamentos e sentimentos estavam a mil por hora.E tenho três motivos para isso:

Primeiro:Sai se declara para mim,no cinema,no meio de um filme,depois de um beijo daqueles,e eu fujo!

Segundo:Eu acabei de saber que a minha baachan fora internada.

Terceiro:As minhas férias estão acabando e não quero ir embora sem antes de esclarecer e resolver tudo entre eu e Sai.

E tudo isso está me enlouquecendo!Porém o meu celular toca,me retirando do meu devaneio.

Olhei para a tela do celular para verificar quem era,e olhei surpresa,era Ino...O que ela queria agora??

-Alô??-Atendi saindo do trem.

-...Testuda...

Estranhei,a voz da Ino estava chorosa,o que havia acontecido??

-O que aconteceu Ino??Você está bem??Por que está chorando??

Um longo silencio se estabeleceu noutro lado da linha.

-...O...Shika...Ele...Reagiu a um assalto para me proteger e...

Arregalei os olhos,era só o que faltava para completar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu observava Sakura sorrir gentilmente para a garotinha que viera comprar doces na lojinha da baachan dela,pois ela estava internada e seu jiichan estava no hospital,e Sakura e eu fomos "obrigados" a cuidar da lojinha.

Estava evidente que ela evitava olhar para mim,principalmente nos meus olhos,aliás,ela nem olhava direito para mim.

Talvez ela esteja me odiando com todas as forças existentes nela.

Olhei para o relógio e constatei que já estava na hora de fechar a loja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sol quase se punha naquela cidadezinha monótona e da qual eu tanto ,partiria dali depois de amanhã,pois precisava voltar urgentemente á Konoha,pois estava preocupadíssima com Ino e Shikamaru.

Saí na varanda da minha casa,o meu cabelo estava úmido devido o meu banho de alguns minutos atrás,a brisa noturna era fresca e deliciosa,fechei os olhos,sentindo a brisa batendo levemente em meu rosto.

-Feiosa.

Abri meus olhos,olhei para baixo,não precisarei dizer quem era esse ser que acabou de me um sorriso miúdo se formar na minha face.

-O que foi Sai??O que faz aqui??

-Parece que não sou bem-vindo aqui...Então vou indo embora.

Arregalei os olhos,não era para ter soado grosseiramente grosseiro.

-Não Sai...Fica aqui...Aliás entra.A porta está destrancada.

Mas Sai não entrou de um modo convencional,ele subiu a árvore que havia perto da minha varanda,olhei para a cara dele,inexpressivo como sempre.

-Sakura...Preciso falar com você...

Ele havia olhado no fundo dos meus olhos,e com isso,foi inevitável não corar.

-Sakura...Aquilo que aconteceu lá no cinema...Bem...Esqueça isso okay??

Arregalei os olhos,sentia o meu sangue subir,sabia que estava vermelha de raiva.

-Você dá um beijo daqueles e para você falar para eu esquecer??Ah vai ver se eu tou lá na esquina!!E sai daqui!

_Não senhor_

_bom, eu não quero ser a culpada, não mais_

_É a sua vez, então sente-se_

_nós estamos marcando o resultado final_

_E porque nós gostamos tanto de nos machucar?_

Sai não se moveu um milímetro sequer,e aquilo já estava me irritando profundamente.

-Eu não vou sair daqui Sakura...

-Por que??

-Eu não estou com vontade.

Fuzilei ele com o meu olhar,porém abaixei o meu olhar.

-...Olha...Sakura....Me desculpa...

Ele disse para mim,colocando a minha mão no meu queixo,me obrigando a olhar nos olhos negros e perturbadores a minha boca para falar,porém,não conseguia pronunciar nada.

Eu me perdia cada vez mais nos olhos negros dele,parecia que os minutos passavam devagar...Aliás,parecia que o tempo havia parado ali,e também não queria que aquele momento de olhar nos olhos do outro terminasse.

-...Sakura...Sakura...Me perdoa??

Ele pronunciava meu nome várias vezes,afinal o que ele queria??Meu perdão??Mas...Ele não fizera nada...Senti meus lábios se curvarem para cima,estava sorrindo para ele.

-...É eu que te devo desculpas Sai...

Sai olhou para mim,confuso.

-Então não está brava por aquilo lá no cinema??

-Por que eu deveria estar??Foi a primeira e a melhor iniciativa que você já teve e...

-E??

-Eu te amo Sai...Mais do que você poderia imaginar...

Ele sorrira para mim,mas não aquele sorriso sarcástico de sempre,era um dos sorrisos raros e verdadeiros do Sai,fiquei boba por aquele milagre,me fazendo alargar mais o sorriso.E ele me abraçara e logo em seguida me beijara,e ficamos ali,até que o Sol se pusesse por completo.

E esse fora o melhor beijo que eu tive em toda a minha adolescência.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Mas...Você já vai embora??-Sai dizia,enquanto beijava meu pescoço e eu estava arrumando as minhas malas...Aliás tentando arrumar as minhas malas.

-Sim...A minha amiga está sofrendo sérios problemas e eu estou muito preocupada com ela.

-Você voltará nas férias de inverno??

-Hn...Vou pensar no seu caso.-Sorri para ele,e ele fechara a cara,adorava ver ele daquele jeito.-Bem...Você me leva para a rodoviária??-Dizia,enquanto pegava o meu ursinho de pelúcia e pegava o meu porta-retrato com a foto do quarteto debaixo da árvore de Cerejeira lá da escola,e eu,Sai,Naruto e Sasuke-kun estávamos na foto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era uma tarde agradável de primavera,eu estava observando a árvore de cerejeira e Sai estava ao meu lado.

-Eu estou precisando cortar o meu cabelo.-Dizia,enquanto observava para o meu cabelo,já na altura da cintura.

-Hn...Mas toma cuidado para não piorar o seu visual.

Estreitei os meus olhos,fuzilando ele com o meu olhar.O sinal,toca,e com sincronia perfeita nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo,como sempre,apostamos corrida pelo corredor,rindo bastante.

Era aula de educação artística,como era uma aula teórica,acabei adormecendo.

Acordei com algumas risadas e alguém me cutucando levemente,passei a mão no meu cabelo,por puro hábito e constatei que faltava um bom pedaço dele.

Arregalei os olhos,porém o susto fora substituído por um ódio crescente.

-QUEM CORTOU O MEU CABELO????-Berrei aos quatro ventos,para quem quisesse escutar escutasse.

Todos apontaram para uma única direção,estreitei os olhos,já era o de se esperar.

-Sai por que você fez isso??

-Ah feiosa,você não queria cortar o cabelo??Então eu adiantei o serviço da cabeleireira.

Dei uma olhada para o meu "novo visual" através do espelho que a professora havia trazido para a sala.

Não havia ficado feio,porém,senti um ódio enorme ao imaginar o sorrisinho cínico de Sai enquanto ele se "divertia" cortando o meu cabelo.E isso resultou num Sai indo para a enfermaria da escola.E nós dois,novamente levamos uma suspensão de 4 dias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lá estavam eles,de mãos dadas,na rodovia principal de Aomori,ambos sorriam,para tentar esconder a tristeza estampada nos olhos dos dois que compartilhavam o fone de ouvido do ipod.

-I'm screaming "I love you" so but my thoughts you can't decode.

A garota de cabelos róseos cantarolava,enquanto o garoto apenas sorria,enquanto segurava a mala da sua namorada.

-_How did we get here?_

_I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

Ele se pôs na frente dela,quando chegaram em frente ao ônibus que ela pegaria para voltar á Konoha.

-Bem...Até mais...Feiosa.-Diz ele,com um enorme sorriso na cara.

-Até Gasparzinho.-Ela sorrira também,o abraçando e fazendo com que o seu fone de ouvido caísse.

E foi ái que eles se beijaram,um beijo de despedida de tirar o fôlego,era como se o tempo tivesse parado para os dois.

**Owari.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem Eu coloquei o Owari ali,mas tem mais o prólogo e tenho mais uma notícia para vocês...

Ah...Isso vai ser surpresa!!!(malvadenha xD)

Reviews serão respondidos no próximo capítulo,e muito obrigada pelas reviews^^ eu amo todos vocês que lêem as minhas fics,que comentam,e até aqueles que lêem,e não mandam reviews...

Bjossss...

Tchaaauuu....


	9. Epílogo:Inesperado

Yoo minna!!!Tudo bem com vocês??Vou postar o prólogo do "Ódio,amor ou amizade??"

Espero que vocês gostem^^E lá no final tenho um pequeno aviso para todos que acompanharam a fanfic até aqui!

**Leiam escutando-7 things da Miley Cyrus e I Feel So Good Today do Charlie Brown Jr. pois é música tema desse maravilhoso(?) epílogo...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Epílogo:**

**Inesperado**

_Que bom olhar pro lado encontrar você_

_Depois de tantas chances perdidas_

_Não quero esperar pelo amanhecer_

_Quero ver o sol refletindo em você_

_(Charlie Brown Jr.-I Feel So Good Today)_

Passaram-se algumas semanas após da minha volta á Konoha,Shikamaru estava se recuperando do tiro que havia levado por causa de um assalto e quase-estupro da Ino,resumindo,ele só tentara proteger a Ino,fora a maior loucura de amor que ele havia feito por ela,e ele quase morrera por baachan já saíra do hospital,resumindo,todos os meus problemas já haviam sido resolvidos.

Ou quase todos.

Sinto muita a falta do Sai,é impressionante a falta que sinto dele,e o que mais assusta que foram apenas algumas semanas sem ver ele e sinto essa angústia,um aperto no coração e era um vazio,era como se alguma coisa faltasse em minha vida.

Suspirei,olhei o relógio pelo visor do meu celular e resolvi ir dormir,pois amanhã recomeçaria as minhas aulas novamente e a minha rotina corrida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corria com a minha bicicleta pelas ruas apressada,estava muito atrasada,e para o meu azar,lá não toleram atrasos,principalmente com bolsistas.

Entrei na escola ofegante,corri para minha sala para poder pegar o lugar que me sentei na cadeira lá no fundo,o sinal bateu e todos alunos entraram de uma vez,com a cara mais desanimada e alguns quase dormiam em pé.

Passaram-se mais de meia hora e o professor Kakashi de história chegara,e não era novidade Kakashi-sensei sempre chegava atrasado.

-Desculpem-me o atraso,é que tive que resolver uns problemas lá na diretoria...

Eu olhava para a paisagem pela janela da sala,distraída,porém escutei essa última frase,balancei a cabeça,Kakashi-sensei sempre vinha com essas desculpas pelo seu costumeiro atraso e todos sabiam que era mentira.

-É mentira Sensei!!-Todos falaram em uni-son,porém,não esxtava com ânimo para muito distraída.

-Não...Desconfio que dessa vez,ele fala a verdade.

Reconhecia aquela voz...Olhei para o dono da voz,sorri prontamente,era o Sai,porém,logo estranhei o que ele fazia por ali??

-Não pode ser...Você por aqui Sai??-sussurrei para mim,e ele logo me viu,sorrindo logo em seguida.

-Sou Ogasawara vim de Aomori...Sou bolsista...prazer.

Espera aí...Eu escutei direito??Ele disse bolsista??Mas...Por que ele não me contou que ganhou uma bolsa,na mesma escola que a minha??

-Sente-se ao lado da Haruno por favor.

Congelei,ele vinha em minha direção com um sorriso divertido.

-Olá Feiosa.-Com aquelas palavras,logo fechei a cara.

_As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você_

_Você é vaidoso, seus jogos, você é inseguro_

_Você me ama, você gosta dela_

_Você me faz rir, você me faz chorar_

_Eu não sei qual devo escolher_

_Seus amigos são uns idiotas_

_E quando você age como eles, sabe que machuca_

_Eu quero estar com aquele eu conheço_

_E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio que você faz_

_Você me faz te amar._

-Olá gasparzinho.É a primeira coisa que você diz quando me vê??

-É...Ainda não elaborei uma frase melhor para me dirigir a você quando te vejo e tenho que te cumprimentar.

Ele disse tudo aquilo com o sorriso falso mais odioso e irritante que conheço.

-Tá você está dizendo isso para não perder o costume?

Sai ficou pensativo por alguns segundos.

-É...Provavelmente seja isso mesmo.

Fechei a cara imediatamente,sabia que ele queria me irritar,e ele sabia o quanto isso me chateava.

-Não faz cara feia,você fica mais feiosa ainda.

Disse ele com um sorriso divertido,virei a cara para ele,nessa altura nem prestava atenção no que o sensei falava,muito menos copiava as coisas que ele passava na lousa.

-Olha para mim Sakura.-Ele colocou a mão dele em meu queixo,me obrigando a olhar para ele.-Ah assim está melhor...-Ele me deu um rápido selinho,se afastando de mim sorrindo-Essa também foi para não perder o costume.

Eu corei muito,mas não tanto quanto Hinata isso era a única coisa que poderia afirmar com certeza.

-Haruno,Ogasawara,se retirem da sala por favor.

Eu arregalei os olhos.O que nós havíamos feito??

-Mas...Sensei...O que a gente fez,aliás por que a gente tem que se retirar??

-Vocês serão retirados por que podem atrapalhar no rendimento da aula.-Kakashi-sensei parecia estar se divertindo muito com as nossas caras,jurava ver um sorrisinho cínico se formando debaixo daquela máscara ridícula.

Nós nos retiramos sem mais delongas e reclamações,alguns zuavam com a nossa cara como "já começou o ano bem né??" ou "É esse Sai não perde tempo!".

Já fora da sala,me virei para encarar ele,ele sorriu de lado,e acabei sorrindo junto com ele,não resistia á aquele raros sorrisos verdadeiros dele.

-Essa de sermos expulsos da sala foi para não perder o hábito??

-Não...Essa foi por acaso.

_As 7 coisas que eu mais gosto em você_

_Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu Levi's velho_

_Quando nos beijamos, fico hipnotizada_

_Você me faz rir, você me faz chorar_

_Mas acho que vou escolher os dois_

_Sua mão na minha_

_Quando nos misturamos tudo fica bem_

_Eu quero ficar com o que eu conheço,_

_E a sétima coisa que eu mais gosto que você faz_

_É que você me faz te amar._

-Estava com muitas saudades.-Confessei,depois de muito nos termos encarado.

Ele alargara mais o sorriso.

-Pois eu aposto que estava com mais saudades que você.

Ele se aproximou de mim,e eu fiquei ali estática,hipnotizada com seus olhos negros e penetrantes,ele me abraçara para cintura,aproximando nossos corpos instantaneamente,encostei a minha cabeça no peito dele,inalando o delicioso perfume masculino dele que tanto me embriagava,ele passara a mão dele em meu ali por alguns minutos,apenas matando a saudade.

_That's why I love you so much oh girl I,_

_I can't live without your love,_

_Don't you never go, yeah_

Nos olhamos novamente nos olhos,e aproximávamos os nossos rostos lentamente,os minutos pareciam séculos,de tanto nós estarmos envolvidos naquele momento,porém o sinal tocara,quebrando todo o clima,tudo o que pudemos fazer era rir e se dirigir novamente para a nossa sala de mãos dadas.

Agora sim,tudo voltara o normal e tive o melhor final feliz de todas as histórias que já havia lido até hoje,aliás,todo final feliz que envolva você e a pessoa que você mais gosta,é perfeito.

**Owari...**

**Ou será mais um começo??**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oie minna!!!!

O que vocês acharam do prólogo??

Espero que tenham gostado...

Ah eu tinha lhes prometido um aviso especial para vocês...

**É o seguinte:Pretendo escrever uma segunda temporada para essa fanfic...Isso se vocês toparem...E o casal provavelmente não será centrado em SaixSaku já que eles se acertaram,para que mexer neles??XD**

**Mas a opinião dos leitores que vale...**

**Eu quero que vocês me falem sobre isso xD estou completamente perdida...**

_**As músicas que utilizei nessa fanfic:**_

_**Paraíso Proibido-Strike**_

_**Where'd You Go-Fort Minor**_

_**Koi no Tsubomi-Koda Kumi**_

_**That**__**'s What You Get-Paramore**_

_**Decode-Paramore**_

_**7 Things-Miley Cyrus**_

_**I Feel So Good Today-Charlie Brown Jr.**_

_**Dedicatória:**_

_**Ao meu melhor amigo,irmão,companheiro e conselheiro,que me agüenta todos os dias úteis e finais de semana,o meu quase-namorado o meu quase-tudo(risos)e grande inspirador dessa fanfic,Gabriel(beijos meu loirinhooo),aliás essa fanfic foi totalmente baseada na nossa amizade...Só não acabou em namoro xD**_

_**Á minha melhor amiga que me deixa de vela sempre que possível,Jackeline.**_

_**Ao meu amigo que me deixa de vela juntamente com a Jacky,Rodrigo(Diguito)**_

_**Á minha irmã que me ajudou e me incentivou a escrever...Camila...**_

_**Á todas as minha leitoras,que me fizeram escrever essa fanfic até o fim,eu adoro todos vocês!**_

Bem vou ficando por aqui!

Agradeço todas as reviews que vocês mandaram nessa fanfic^^

Até a próxima!!!

Beijossss!!!


End file.
